Stories From The Agency and Far
by thepudz
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Ace Attorney universe, in which our favourite characters go through multiple events, ranging from races, to guitar battles, to just helping each other out! Requests allowed! LATER CHAPTERS CONTAIN SPIRIT OF JUSTICE SPOILERS!
1. Bus (Justicykes)

**_THEPUDZ_**

 ** _PROMPT: JUST STRAIGHT UP JUSTICYKES_**

* * *

"I think that's all the evidence we're gonna get, Athena."

Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes had spent the last 6 hours investigating the crime scene, gathering evidence, questioning witnesses and having blood and fingerprints analysed, thanks to the help of Ema Skye.

"It's all I need!" Athena smiled, Widget lighting up green.

"The bus is gonna be here in about 5 minutes, so we better hurry." Apollo told the girl.

"I should be telling you to hurry, Apollo! I still haven't forgotten that jog we took together this morning, Mr. Sweat bucket!" The girl chirped, starting to jog towards the bus stop.

"Whatever, Athena." Apollo's horns slumped down.

"Tell you what, I challenge you to a race!" Athena said, getting in a ready position.

"W-What?! A race?!" Apollo yelled, taken back by shock.

"If you win, your prize is..." Athena thought, tapping her earring. Then she lighted up.

"A kiss!" She said.

Apollo didn't know what to say.

"Are... Are you serious?"

"Gotta get the motivation, Apollo!" Athena said. Apollo sighed.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Alright, Apollo.. Ready.. Set.. Go!" Athena yelled, and took off. Apollo started sprinting, and ran as fast as he could. But Athena was too fast for him. By the time he was halfway there, Athena had already finished.

"How..?" Apollo gasped out when he eventually reached the finish line, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees. Athena, however, simply grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Practise." The girl said.

The bus pulled up to the two of them. They both boarded. It was fairly empty, so they found some seats.

"It's about an hour to home, right?" Athena asked, taking a seat next to Apollo.

"Yeah, it is.." Apollo said.

"I might get some sleep then. This athlete is tired!" Athena teased. Apollo raised an eyebrow, before smiling to her.

"If you plan to join the Olympics, you got a gold medal for weirdest hair" Apollo joked.

Widget lighted up red, and Athena held both her fists out.

"Yeah, says Mr. Demon Lawyer!" She yelled.

"Hey, my normal hair isn't that bad!" Apollo defended.

"You know... I've never really seen your normal hair." Athena said.

She immediately started ruffling up Apollo's hair, trying to return it to normal.

"ATHENA! NO!" Apollo desperately tried to get her to stop. It was too late, the spikes were gone.

"W..wow.." Athena gasped. Apollo's hair was curly, and it was pretty thick. He looked so.. Normal.

"Well, how about you untie your hair? Since you just ruined mine." Apollo huffed.

"Oh, get over it, you dope. You got a date or something?" Athena teased.

Athena undid the band in her hair. Apollo was surprised at just how LONG it was.

"That's... That's beautiful.. I mean, long! Long!" Apollo stuttered. Athena giggled.

"Thanks, Apollo" She said.

"You should get some sleep, Athena." Apollo commented.

"Yeah, I guess" Athena said. Apollo leaned back and closed his eyes. Then he felt a weight on his left shoulder.

Athena was sleeping, on his shoulder.

Apollo looked at the sleeping girl, softly breathing. Apollo couldn't help but notice how absolutely.. Gorgeous she was. Her long hair spread on her chair, and on Apollo's chest. Apollo smiled, and ran his fingers through her hair.

He was glad to have her.

He put his arm around her, and looked outside. He noticed rain starting to hit the window. Apollo sighed. That won't make things easier. He felt Athena adjust herself a little, and she put her legs up on the chair, putting the back of her head on Apollo's shoulder. Apollo put both his hands his lap, and leaned his head back, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, last stop! You two gotta get off!" The driver called out from his seat, waking Apollo and Athena up. It was raining heavily outside.

"Great.." Apollo moaned. The two walked outside, and rain started hitting them. Apollo pulled his jacket over his head, but Athena walked ahead in the rain.

"Apollo, get that jacket off your head!" Athena called out

"I don't exactly like the rain, Athena." Apollo replied. Athena smiled.

"Let's just get to my apartment, alright?" Athena said.

Athena jogged back to Apollo, and grabbed his hand.

"Athena?! Wh-what are you-" Apollo called out.

"The race is still on, Apollo!" She said, cutting him off. She dragged Apollo to the middle of a park.

"From here, to that Apartment building over there! Okay?" Athena said to the man.

"In the rain?" Apollo yelled back.

"Make it more interesting!" Athena said.

"Alright... Go!" Athena yelled, before sprinting. Apollo started sprinting alongside her, actually keeping up with her. Athena noticed, and tried to pick up pace.

"Where'd you get the sudden energy, Apollo?" Athena asked, still running. Apollo didn't answer, focusing ahead of him, doing his absolute best to keep up with Athena. Even she was finding it hard to stay ahead of this man.

"Well, I know what'll stop you!" Athena cheekily said, before tackling Apollo into the wet grass.

"A-Athena! What are you doing?!" Apollo yelled.

Athena got up and started running, but Apollo grabbed her foot, causing her to trip.

"I don't think so, Tiger." Apollo teased, starting to run.

Apollo ran before turning back. Athena still hasn't gotten up. She looked hurt. Apollo jogged back.

"You alright, Athena? I'm really so-" Apollo got cut off by some mud to the face, thrown by Athena.

"Gotcha!" Athena yelled, starting to run.

"You little cheater!" Apollo called, grabbing a mud ball and throwing it at her. It hit the back of her yellow jacket, but she continued running, ignoring the stain.

"Dammit, Athena.." Apollo muttered, and sprinted after her. He eventually reached Athena, who was outside her door.

"You little cheat.." Apollo panted.

"Same to you." Athena said. Although she seemed mad, Widget lighted up green.

"I'll.. See you tomorrow, then." Apollo panted as Athena opened her apartment door. Before she entered, she grabbed Apollo's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek. It was quick, but surprised Apollo. Athena smiled at Apollo.

"There's your reward for getting gold medal in weirdest hair."

Apollo slumped over, but managed a smile.

"I guess it was a good reward" Apollo chuckled. Athena entered her apartment, and closed the door.

Apollo turned around, and headed back home.

Apollo walked in the rain, a smile printed on his face.

It was the best reward he could get.


	2. Maybe He Still Was (Feenris)

**_ELEKTROBOOT98_**

 ** _PROMPT: JUST STRAIGHT UP FEENRIS_**

* * *

The trial had finally ended. The trial of Sister Iris. Phoenix had delivered the final blow to Godot, and received a Not Guilty verdict. Iris wasn't completely innocent, however. She still took part in the murder, and will serve small time for it.

Phoenix went to the defendants lobby after the court was adjourned. He went to Iris, who was being escorted by guards.

"Hold on, guards. I need to talk with her." Phoenix called out. Iris turned around.

"Feenie?" She said.

The guards stood still. Iris ran to Phoenix, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much.." She whispered to him. He returned the embrace.

"It's been a while." Phoenix said.

"Yeah.. It has" Iris said softly.

"Are you.. Alright? About your sister and everything?" Phoenix asked.

Iris looked down at the floor.

Phoenix put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Iris. I'm here." He said, smiling.

"Iris.. You know the reason I came to Hazakura in the first place was.." Phoenix stuttered. "It was because of you."

Iris stared at Phoenix with those shocked eyes she had, but smiled.

"Even after learning that you're not Dahlia.." Phoenix said, before smiling.

"I think I still have some feelings for you."

Iris was taken back by this, before smiling.

"I.. I think I still have feelings for you too, Feenie.." She whispered.

Iris' face went a shade of red, but Phoenix smiled.

"Sorry, sir, but we need to take her in." the guards said. Phoenix nodded.

"I understand. I guess I'll see you later, Iris..." Phoenix said, slightly sad.

Iris grabbed Phoenix's cheek, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Iris's face turned full red, and so did Phoenix's. They smiled, nonetheless.

"Maybe we can start again once I'm released?" She whispered. Phoenix grinned

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Iris walked away, and Phoenix stared as she went through the doors.

He remembered the trial. So many years ago. What he said after he was asked why he swallowed the poisonous bottle.

 _"B-Because...! Because I'm madly in love with her!"_

Maybe he still was.


	3. Nick (Phaya)

**_SKYIESTHELIMIT_**

 ** _PROMPT: JUST STRAIGHT UP PHAYA_**

* * *

Phoenix watched his twelve year old daughter amaze the the crowd at the Wonder Bar. He smiled to himself, proud of his baby girl. Phoenix watched as Trucy summoned Mr. Hat, as he performed his part of the show. That's when someone sat the opposite end of the table of Phoenix. Phoenix didn't turn to look at the person.

"She's great isn't she, Nick?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, certainly is.. Wait, did you call me Nick?" Phoenix asked. He turned his head, and saw the spirit medium herself, Maya Fey.

"M-Maya?!" Phoenix stuttered out.

"Hey, Nick."

Maya was absolutely beautiful. She had a purple dress, and her hair had been let down except for the bun on top.

"You look great, Maya." Phoenix complimented. Maya smiled.

"Thanks. You look pretty manly." Maya said. Phoenix had grown a small stubble of a beard, and was wearing his black hood and beanie.

"Yeah," Phoenix said, taking a swig of grape juice.

"Disbarment will do that to you." He commented.

Maya looked at Nick sadly. He obviously was still hurt about losing his badge, even though Maya had supported him through all of it.

"How's your daughter been doing?" Maya asked, watching the girl.

"Great. I finally got enough money to send her to school. The grades she's been getting are good." Phoenix explained. Maya smiled.

"That's great, Nick."

"How about you, Spirit Master?" Phoenix turned his head to her.

"How's the training?" Phoenix asked.

"Tough. I got a break for a short time, so I thought I visit you. Haven't done that in ages." Maya said.

Phoenix smiled, looking back at Trucy.

"I'm flattered."

Maya moved her seat next to Phoenix, and grabbed his hand.

"I've missed you, Nick."

Phoenix smiled, and kissed Maya on the cheek. The brush of his stubble on her cheek tickled her, and she let out a small giggle.

"I missed you a lot, Maya."

Phoenix put an arm around the girl. If there's anyone in the world apart from Trucy that he loved, it was her.

"You wouldn't mind Trucy calling you Mommy, right?" Phoenix asked.

Maya smiled at Nick.

"I won't mind as long as you're daddy." Maya whispered. Phoenix gave her lips a soft peck.

She meant so much to him.

He had nearly lost her so many times, it terrified him.

Now, with Maya in his arm, watching his daughters show.

He was glad he saved her.

Every single time.


	4. I'm Fine (PhoenixApollo)

**_YANKEEGAL13_**

 ** _PROMPT: JUST STRAIGHT UP PHOENIX/APOLLO_**

* * *

"You alright, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix was pacing back and forth the defendant lobby. His trial would start in 15 minutes, and he was nervous.

"I'm fine, Apollo. Just always get those pre-case nerves, y'know?" Phoenix said. Apollo got up from his seat.

"Maybe a voice workout? I've never seen you do one of those." Apollo asked. Phoenix stared at him.

"Actually, I never have. It can't hurt to try." Phoenix said, rubbing his chin.

"I'll go first. I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" Apollo screamed, putting the chords of steel to work.

"Alright.. I'm Phoenix Wright an-"

"Wrong! Not loud enough! Come on, Mr. Wright. Build up everything in your lungs, and let it all out!" Apollo lectured. Phoenix sighed.

"Do I have to do this?" Phoenix groaned.

"You agreed to it." Apollo replied. Phoenix breathed in, and opened his mouth.

" **I'M PHOENIX WRIGHT AND I'M FINE!"**

Apollo was nearly thrown back into his seat. His horns flew back, and his jaw dropped. Phoenix was louder than Apollo Justice!

"W-w-w-How?!" Apollo stuttered out. Phoenix laughed.

"Wow, never thought I had that in me." Phoenix said.

"Uh.. S-Sir? The court r-requests your p-p-presence"

The bailiff was shaking. In fact, everyone in the courtroom just heard Phoenix. They all stared in fear. Edgeworth was at the prosecutors bench, and even he was in shock.

"Apollo..." Phoenix moaned. Apollo laughed.

"I always get the last laugh!" Apollo teased. Apollo then shoved Phoenix into the courtroom.

"Good luck!"


	5. Questions (Fredgeworth)

**_YAY_**

 ** _PROMPT: SOME SIBLING RIVALRY BETWEEN YOUNG EDGEWORTH AND FRANZISKA_**

* * *

"I have a competition you must compete in, Miles Edgeworth. Against me."

13 year old Franziska Von Karma was bugging Miles Edgeworth to compete against her yet another time.

"It goes like this- One person must say a question, and the other person must answer. If they get it right, then they say a question to the other person. It keeps going until one of us gets it wrong."

Miles sighed. She always was competitive. They were waiting for Manfred to take them home from a crime scene.

"I'll go first. What is my favorite color?" Franziska asked. Miles shook his head.

"Blue. What is my favorite color, Franziska?" Miles asked.

"Red. What is the chemical symbol for iron?" Franziksa asked.

"Simple. Fe. What is the most populated city?"

"Tokyo. What is the only type of bird that can fly backwards?"

"Franziska, these are too easy. Hummingbird. What is the capital of Assyria?"

"Aššur and Nineveh. Miles Edgeworth, you aren't making these difficult enough" Franziska teased. Then she asked a question.

"What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?" She asked.

Miles tapped his forehead and put on an evil smile.

"What do you mean? An African or a European swallow?" Miles asked. Franziska staggered back.

"What?! I.. I don't know that.." Franziska whimpered. Miles shrugged.

"I win."

Franziska grabbed her riding crop.

"MILES * **SMACK** * EDGEWORTH * **SMACK*** I WILL * **SMACK** * DEFEAT YOU ***SMACK*** ONE DAY!"

 ***SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK***


	6. Guitar

**_YANMEGAMAN_**

 ** _PROMPT: 'UNLIKELY'_**

* * *

"Apollo, when did you start playing guitar?"

Athena Cykes was watching Apollo put some large headphones on and picked up his electric guitar.

"Last year. I'm loud, tiger, I need a loud instrument!"

Apollo set the speaker up loud.

"You better be ready for this, Athena!"

Athena laughed.

"I still can't believe this. I honestly thought you were joking when you to-"

Athena was silenced by an extremely loud note coming from Apollo as he strummed all the strings fast, causing a roaring electric sound to come from the speakers.

"How was that!" Apollo asked, still yelling. Athena was on the floor, clutching her chest from the near heart attack she had just had.

"Loud, that's for sure..." Athena gasped. More notes started coming from the speakers as Apollo started playing.

"Can't hear you!" Apollo yelled.

"I said, it's Lou-" Athena was cut off again by another hard strum of the guitar.

"For gods sake, Apollo, could you ple-"

Another full strum.

"I TOLD YOU, ATHENA. I CAN'T HEAR YOU" Apollo yelled.

"You're a jerk, Apo-"

Another strum.

"You're as annoying as Blackquill with tha-"

Another strum.

Athena stopped speaking.

Apollo set some track to play on his phone. He started playing the first chords of _Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses._

Athena grinned from ear to ear.

"I just started liking you a lot more, Apollo!" Athena yelled.

Apollo continued playing. When it eventually came to the legendary guitar solo, Apollo absolutely aced it, hitting every note. He eventually finished and glanced over at Athena, still grinning.

"How was that, tiger?" Apollo panted.

"Very unlikely of you. I like it." Athena replied.

Apollo set down the guitar, and sat down, drinking some water.

"Jesus, that makes you tired." Apollo gasped after gulping down a bottle.

Apollo's guitar skills were legendary.


	7. Guitar Battle

**_ELEKTROBOOT98_**

 ** _PROMPT: A GUITAR BATTLE BETWEEN KLAVIER GAVIN AND APOLLO JUSTICE_**

* * *

"Klavier, get to Apollo's apartment, NOW! And bring your guitar!"

Athena was yelling at the prosecutor, Klavier Gavin, through the phone.

"I do not understand what you mean. Why would I-"

"JUST DO IT, KLAVIER!" Athena screamed, and hung up.

"Athena! What are you doing on my phone?" Apollo called out from his bedroom.

"Nothing, Apollo!" She yelled back. Apollo leaned his head out the doorway.

"Did you forget I had this?" Apollo said, pointing to his bracelet.

"Oh..." Athena sighed.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it!" Apollo yelled, walking towards the door. When he opened it, he saw the German prosecutor, with guitar in hand.

"The fräulein invited me." Klavier explained.

Apollo's horns dropped down.

"And what- dare I say- did she invite you for?" Apollo asked.

"A battle!" Athena called out.

Apollo and Klavier have each other a look that said ' _She's crazy_ '.

"A battle of what?" Apollo asked.

"Who's better on guitar? I'm betting $50 on Klavier!" Athena explained.

Apollo gave Athena a death stare.

"Come on, Apollo! Have some fun in your life!" Athena said.

"..Alright. I'll go first, Ja?" Klavier said.

Apollo didn't have time to react before being hit with the first notes of _Guilty Love._

"He even has his own song!" Athena said.

Apollo was blasted back by the loudness of his guitar. Klavier eventually finished his song, and looked up at Apollo with one eye.

"Your turn, Herr Forehead."

Apollo got up, and walked slowly over to his guitar. He tried to think of the loudest song he could play.

 _New Divide by Linkin Park._

He turned the amp to full, tuned his guitar, and played the first calm notes.

Then it hit the guitar drop.

The windows broke, Klavier blocked his ears, shaking his head.

It was the loudest thing that Klavier had ever heard. Apollo didn't even start the lyrics, because he had already won.

Athena had nearly passed out from the loudness. It didn't help that her ears were sensitive.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Athena!" Apollo yelled, running over to her.

"No, it's fine, Apollo..." Athena mumbled out.

Klavier was panting.

"Herr... Forehead.. Just where... Did you get that guitar..?" Klavier gasped. Apollo smiled a bit.

"That's a secret."

"I think.." Athena mumbled.

"I think Apollo won that.."

Klavier smiled a bit.

"You actually beat me in something, Herr Forehead." Klavier teased.

"I'll see you later, Klavier. Watch out for the broken glass" Apollo said.

Apollo looked at Athena, and held out a hand.

"$50, please" Apollo said.


	8. Loudness

**_ELEKTROBOOT98_**

 ** _PROMPT: A BATTLE OF WHO IS LOUDER BETWEEN APOLLO JUSTICE AND ROBIN NEWMAN_**

* * *

"YEAAAAAAH! She gave an award winning performance as the defendant, maaaaan!"

This boy dressed in red with a brace contraption on him was yelling the loudest Athena had ever heard anyone yell at his age.

"I think I found someone to match my Chords of Steel." Apollo commented.

"MAATCHED!? More like better, maaaan!" Robin yelled at Apollo. Apollo put on angry look.

"Better? Please. Listen to this! **I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND IM FINE!"** Apollo screamed.

"That was nothing! **I'M ROBIN NEWMAN AND I'M BETTER THAN YOUUUU!"** Robin shouted.

" **YOU'RE AS QUIET AS A MOUSE!"** Apollo yelled back.

" **NUH-UHH! I'M AS LOUD AS THE LOUDEST STEREO SYSTEM!"** Robin shouted. back.

Athena, Hugh and Juniper were covering their ears, barely handling this

' _I need my headphones now!'_ Athena thought,

" **I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M THE LOUDEST PERSON ON THE PLANET!"** Apollo screamed.

" **I'M ROBIN NEWMAN AND I'M A GIIIRL!** "

" **WELL, I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M-** wait, what did you just say?"


	9. Kitten (Miego)

**_RINGMASTER118_**

 ** _PROMPT: Diego Armando reflecting on his relationship with Mia after Bridge to Turnabout_**

* * *

Diego Armando sat in his cell, by himself. Thinking.

He had been put away only last month, by Phoenix Wright. There was only one thing on his mind.

Mia.

When Diego saw Mia's spirit appear next to Phoenix's and point right at him, he knew that she was living on through the right man.

Diego wasn't that right man.

Diego remembered when they first met. What do they call that again? Oh yeah.

Love at first sight.

Mia was a beautiful woman. He introduced himself. His first words to her were what started it all.

"Upon meeting a beautiful lady, always ask for her name and profession. That's one of my rules. Well, I have something to ask you then. Name and profession?"

Mia and Diego worked on Mia's first case. When Terry Fawles killed himself, the only one there to help Mia was Diego. She probably would've given up on lawyering fully if he wasn't there. They had their first date eventually. Diego wasn't an easy man to be awkward around, and he made it interesting. On August 13, 2013, Diego made the decision.

He would marry Mia.

He bought a ring with a miniature kitten on it. He would propose to her August 28th. However, that wouldn't happen.

Thanks to the devil herself.

Dahlia Hawthorne.

August 27, 2013. Diego was questioning Dahlia. Fearing that the lawyer was onto her, she slipped a poison into Diego's coffee. Diego took the sip, and immediately noticed the effects coming. He fell out of his chair, and slowly lost his consciousness.

He would come back to life only 5 years later.

When Mia found out about this, she was devastated. Diego Armando, her boyfriend, was in a coma.

"We found this in his possession," a nurse told Mia, handing her a little brown box.

Inside was a minature kitten.

* * *

When Diego awoke to the smell of coffee, the first words he spoke would be ones he regret saying.

"Where's my Kitten..?" Diego groaned.

"Your Kitten? I.. I don't understand.." A doctor replied, confused.

"Mia.. Fey.." Diego groaned out.

"I'll.. I'll go check." Doctor said, walking out the room. Diego got up from his hospital bed.

"We found information on her. She's... She died a year ago." The doctor explained. Diego looked up.

"What?!"

"Murdered, apparently. By Redd White. There's someone who has taken her reigns. A mister Phoenix Wright. He owns the Wright and Co. Law offices, which I believe used to be known as the Fey and Co. Law offices" Doctor explained to Diego. Diego looked down at the floor.

"Phoenix Wright... He let her die?" Diego asked.

The doctor looked at Diego.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Armando.."

"Don't call me that. Diego Armando died 5 years ago. The name..." Diego tried to think of one. Then it came to mind.

"My name is Godot."


	10. Powerful (Blackdrian)

**_JORDANPHOENIX_**

 ** _PROMPT: JUST STRAIGHT UP BLACKQUILL/ADRIAN_**

* * *

' _It's like he has control over everything..._ '

Adrian often came to the trials of Phoenix Wright. This time, Phoenix was defending an orca. Well, he WAS defending an Orca, but now he was defending a woman by the name of Sasha Buckler. The return of Phoenix Wright had been big news, an as an old friend of the lawyer himself, Adrian needed to watch his return to court.

Except Adrian wasn't focusing on Phoenix, or that yellow girl next to him.

She was focusing that _prosecutor._

He wore mainly black, with full black hair, except for a white shade on half of the front. He had a hawk at his shoulder, who's name was Taka.

The thing Adrian liked was that he was so _powerful_.

His objection boomed across the court everytime he yelled it. He _was_ a prisoner, but maybe that just made him stronger.

He had a dark, cold and mysterious demeanor, and that just made her more attached to him.

Simon's objection echoed throughout the courtroom yet again. He had his eyes closed, intensely thinking.

"Hmph. You desperately spew conjecture and now you make up a crime scene?"

Adrian watched as the prosecutor lifted both his fists in the air, and slammed them into the desk. He had done this already, but now, it was different. It was powerful.

So powerful, in fact, it broke the cuffs.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Phoenix cried out.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" The judge yelled, terrified.

"NOT AGAIN?!" The yellow girl said, holding both hands to her cheeks.

Adrian just felt herself getting more attached. The strength he had was... Almost sexy. He was like the leader, and the defense and judge were his sheep.

"You don't have the soul of a warrior. You don't deserve to be on the battlefield!" The prosecutor yelled, obviously angered. The deep voice he had, along with his anger, made him a lot better. The prosecutor reached down to his left hip, speaking about facts that are just destroying the defense.

The man spit out the hay he had in his mouth. The hay ever so slowly descended in front of Phoenix.

Then, in one swift move, he swung his arm, cutting the hay in half, causing Phoenix to spring back in shock.

' _He even attacks the defense like Franziska? I need this guy in my life.'_

Adrian's thoughts were cut off when she heard the one last thing she needed to love this prosecutor. It was so strong, so powerful, so overruling. It sealed the deal.

 **SILENCE!**


	11. Steel Knowledge

**_BACKSPACE9845_**

 ** _PROMPT: PEARL FEY AND CODY HACKINS TALKING ABOUT STEEL SAMURAI_**

* * *

"Obviously, the final move of Season 9 was Autumn Cold Wind! Do you know ANYTHING?!"

Cody Hackins and Pearl Fey had been introduced to each other by Maya after she had made Pearl watch Steel Samurai. The next thing you know, Pearl knows so much about it, you wonder if she finds it more important than spiritual training.

What Maya though would be a nice conversation between two fans has turned into an all out war.

"Did you watch it?! It was Cold Ice-Cream Wind Rush!" Pearl argued back. Maya and Phoenix stood in the Wright & Co. Law Offices, watching the two young kids have a knowledge battle.

"Okay, how about the move used to defeat the Steel Samurai clone in Season 11?! You must know that!" Cody asked Pearl.

"Easy! Broom Swipe!" Pearl answered.

' _Where do these names come from?!'_ Phoenix thought.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You don't know it." Cody facepalmed, which caused Pearl to roll up her sleeve.

"What?! What do YOU think it is?!" Pearl yelled.

"It was Light Rain Dash!" Cody argued back.

Then a voice came from the front door.

"Actually, you're both wrong."

Phoenix turned around, and the other three followed.

Miles Edgeworth stood at the door.

"The move used to defeat the Steel Samurai clone was Summer Hot Hammer. To also answer your question of the final move of season 9, it was Hammer Smash. Simple, really." Miles explained.

The four of them gawked at Edgeworth.

"What about the first move used by Iron Infant..?" Cody asked quietly.

"Campfire Burnout." Edgeworth answered immediately

"The weapon used to defeat the Evil Magistrate in Season three?" Pearl asked.

"Steel Shurikan." Edgeworth answered.

Pearl and Cody looked at Edgeworth, dumbfounded.

"Is... Is there anything you needed, Miles?" Phoenix asked.

"All I needed was to correct these two." Edgeworth answered as he walked out the door.

Pearl and Cody immediately ran after Edgeworth as he left the room.

"Wait! What about the first fire move?!" Cody asked, running alongside Edgeworth.

"The Samurai Speer. It was set on fire and used to fight off Evil Magistrate's minions in season 2 episode 13." Edgeworth answered as he continued walking outside.

Phoenix and Maya looked at Edgeworth, Pearl and Cody as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey, Pearls! Be here before dinner!" Phoenix called out. Pearl ignored him as she asked Edgeworth another question. Phoenix looked at Maya.

"When did Edgeworth know so much about Steel Samur-"

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth! I bet you won't know this one!" Maya called out, running to Miles to ask him more questions.

Phoenix sighed.

"Dinner alone..."

He walked back into the Law Office. He looked at the DVD set on Season 1-20 of Steel Samurai.

Phoenix thought for a moment, before grabbing the season 1 disc.

"Maybe one episode.."


	12. Gavineers

**_JACK C. TRADE IV._**

 ** _PROMPT: KLAVIER GAVIN/OC. OC LOSES GAVINNERS SHIRT, KLAVIER OFFERS HER ANOTHER ONE._**

* * *

"This evidence... This is my bands, ja?"

Acayla Hardiage stood at the witness stand. She had been accused of murdering the Gavineers drummer, Drumm Kit. Klavier Gavin was prosecuting, and he inspected a t-shirt closely.

On the front of the shirt read the words. _Gavineers 2019_

The shirt had blood sprayed on the front and right arm.

That shirt also belonged to Acayla.

Acayla, of course, didn't commit the murder. Someone was trying to frame her. Klavier started realizing that as the trial went on. All in the mean time, that bloodied shirt still remained as evidence.

Acayla was part of a band. It wasn't very big, but the inspiration for it was the Gavineers. Her band was playing at the same concert as the Gavineers, and she was hoping to meet with Klavier. During the break in between the Gavineers and her band, Drumm Kit was found dead, then Acayla was suspected. As bad as it was to be accused, it also sucked that she couldn't meet Klavier personally.

She kept thinking about that bloodied shirt. It was her favorite shirt. She wore it often, to show her appreciation and support for the Gavineers. Someone had took it, wore it, committed the murder, and walked away, with the crime of ruining a perfect shirt.

 _'Oh, and committing a murder. That too.'_

A verdict was handed down eventually after five long hours.

Not Guilty.

The court was adjourned, but Klavier went straight from the prosecutions bench to Acayla.

"So, you're a fan of me, fraülein?" The German prosecutor and rock star asked.

"Y-yes! Big one! You're actually an inspiration for my band!" Acayla said, excitement showing in her voice.

"What a shame about the shirt." Klavier commented, looking at the bloodied shirt being held by a fellow officer, which would be taken away and stored in the evidence room.

"Yeah.." Acayla sighed.

"All is not lost. Come with me." Klavier told Acayla as he started walking out the courtroom.

Acayla laid her eyes upon a dark red car outside of the courthouse. Klavier approached the boot, and reached inside, pulling out something.

A Gavineers 2019 shirt.

"Y-y-you're giving that... To me?!" Acayla asked, shocked.

"Ja. I can't bare to see a good shirt go to waste, especially one worn by a fan." Klavier told her. Acayla slowly took the shirt, inspecting it.

"Aren't these extremely rare?" Acayla asked.

Klavier ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ja, but I think true fans deserve these shirts." Klavier said. Acayla smiled from ear to ear, and wrapped her arms around Klavier.

"Thank you!" She squealed.

"Hey, you okay? About Drumm?" Acayla asked Klavier. Klaviers smile slightly faded.

"It's not easy, obviously. But you don't need to worry about me." Klavier said, stiffly. Acayla _was_ worried about him, but it looked like he didn't want to talk about it.

Klavier started walking towards the front door of the car.

"Perhaps I can catch one of your concerts?" Klavier asked.

"Oh, yes please! I think they'll be rescheduling my band for next Sunday. You can come, it's at the same place you performed at." Acayla explained.

"I'll try and be there, fraülein." Klavier said as he closed the drivers side door of his car, and drove off. Acayla stared as the car drove away into the distance. Acayla smiled, looking at the brand new shirt.

' _I think I like him a lot more now.'_


	13. Shipshape Date (Junipollo)

_**CHLOEMCG**_

 _ **PROMPT: APOLLO AND JUNIPER ON A DATE AT SHIPSHAPE AQUARIUM**_

* * *

"I'm... I'm still kinda surprised you asked me out on this, Apollo."

Apollo Justice and Juniper Woods walked through the entrance of the Shipshape Aquarium. Apollo had asked Juniper out to here after the trial of Athena. Apollo knew that Juniper had an admiration for him, and he liked her back, too. She was a shy girl, but so nice and innocent to those around her. They had walked in through to the Aqua Tunnel. It had been some time since Apollo visited Shipshape, and he thought he'd do it with someone special.

"Hey, it's always nice to to visit here, and going anywhere with you is always fun." Apollo told Juniper, causing her to slightly blush but smile.

"Thanks, Apollo.."

They walked outside to the Stage Show, where some crowd of people had gathered to watch Orla Shipley. Apollo hadn't gotten tickets for the show, but decided to watch from the sidelines. Sasha Buckler was found standing atop Orla, singing her iconic song. The crowd cheered for her, and Apollo smiled. Sasha was finally happy again.

Apollo and Juniper watched the show from the side, and Apollo moved his arm over Juniper, holding her close. Juniper leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" Apollo asked Juniper.

"It's... It's amazing!" Juniper replied, her eyes focused on the show. Apollo smiled.

The date went on for about an hour as they visited the Orca Pool and the Pub O' Danger. When the date was nearing its end, Apollo and Juniper made their way for the entrance.

"So, Juniper, how was it?" Apollo asked.

"That was so... Kind of you to take me, Apollo!" Juniper told him. Apollo smiled, and looked down at the floor.

"I... I think I have something that I need to tell you." Apollo said.

"Yes?"

"I... I kinda.. Well... I like you, Juniper. A lot..." Apollo confessed to her. Juniper was taken back by this, but felt a great feeling flow through her.

"Y-you do? I... I like you too, Apollo!" Juniper said, excitement in her voice. Apollo put his hands on her shoulders, and smiled at her. She leaned in, and softly planted her lips on Apollo's. They both closed their eyes, and softly kissed. They eventually broke, still smiling.

"So.. Are we..?" Juniper nervously asked.

"Yeah, I'd think we're a couple now." Apollo said, causing Juniper to smile again.

"I'd love to do this again!" Juniper told him.

"Me too, Junie."


	14. Scared (Justicykes)

_**YANMEGAMAN**_

 _ **PROMPT: THIS AMAZING FAN ART:**_ ** _ticcytx dot tumblr dot com forward slash image forward slash 83040287153_**

* * *

Apollo's eyes slightly fluttered open. He had woken up to someone's voice, and turned around. Athena had decided to sleep at Apollo's apartment. It had been a week since her trial, where they found the infamous Phantom. As much as Athena was worried for Apollo, he was concerned about her. Going through the nightmare of being accused of killing your mother, and believing it, obviously would take a toll on anyone.

It was certainly affecting her dreams.

Athena was asleep, but she was shaking, slightly whispering. Apollo didn't know whether to wake her or not. He heard terrified whispers of "Mom..."

She was having nightmares about her mom's death.

"No..." She shuddered. Apollo was afraid waking her would scare her too much.

Athena saw her mothers bloodied body, lying on the floor. She grabbed a utility knife, and went to stab this man.

To hurt this man.

She could slightly remember hitting the mans hand before being knocked unconscious. When she awoke, she asked Ponco a question she wished she never had.

"Ponco? Can we fix mom, please?"

It was like Athena was watching her child self do these things. She wanted to get out, she wanted this nightmare to end. The conscious of Athena wanted to burst out and run. Ponco lifted Metis's body onto the operating table. Athena desperately wanted to get out, but this nightmare held her tight and made her watch as the machinery went to work on her mom.

The noise.

The noise.

The whirs and clicks of machinery as they moved into place to completely maul her mom. Athena's physical body was smiling.

"You'll be okay, mom!" She was telling her.

Athena's conscious was absolutely terrified. She tried to look away, but was forced to watch her mom get torn apart.

The noise

The NOISE!

Athena eventually had her wish granted. She sprung up, panting heavily. The noise of machinery still ringing in her ears. She put her hands over ears, and felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She felt warm arms wrap around her, holding her close. She looked at whoever was hugging her.

It was Apollo.

She held her hands over her ears, the ringing of machinery still in them.

"It's okay, it's okay, Athena..." Apollo said soothingly as he ran his hands through her long, orange hair. He kissed the tip of her head, and held her tight.

"Mom..." Athena sobbed. Apollo kissed her head again.

"She loves you, Athena..." Apollo tried to calm her down. The ringing of machinery eventually stopped, and Athena took her hands away from her ears, and instead wrapped them around Apollo.

The two eventually laid down, and Apollo put his arm around Athena. She buried her face into his neck. They fell asleep in that position.

In Apollo's arms, she had no nightmares.


	15. Cluedo

**_YANMEGAMAN_**

 ** _PROMPT: WRIGHT ANYTHING AGENCY PLAYING CLUEDO_**

* * *

The rain smashed against the roof of the Wright Anything Agency. It was terrible weather. Freezing cold, and you can get a free ice shower by just stepping outside. A tree had knocked down a power line, causing the electricity to completely cut. The only light in the agency was that of the window outside. Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo and Athena were stuck inside, and couldn't leave the agency. They had no sources of entertainment except for one board game in Phoenix's desk.

Cluedo.

"Mr. Wright, I've never really been good at board games..." Apollo said.

"I doubt anyone in this day and age is. Let's just give it a try." Phoenix said.

They all sat around a board with multiple squares, and nine rooms on the sides.

"So... How many people here have played Cluedo before?" Apollo asked. He saw only Phoenix's hand slightly raise.

"Only one time, but I reckon that's enough to beat all of you." Phoenix sneered cockily.

They set up the weapons in each of the rooms, and Trucy made three stacks of cards. One for suspects, another for rooms, and another for weapons. One card from each stack went into a envelope, labeled ' _CASE FILE:_ _CONFIDENTIAL'_

"How come there's a case file with all the answers for this case? Do they just like making us do the work?" Athena asked.

"Athena, don't... D-don't question the board game..." Apollo said.

Trucy placed the envelope on the middle of the board, and eventually shuffled the remaining eighteen cards in one stack, and handed four out to each member, handing one extra to herself and Apollo.

Apollo looked at his stack. He has the Hall, Ball Room, Candlestick, Knife, and Professor Plum. He proceeds to cross those five off his detective sheet, marking them off as potential answers. Apollo himself is Miss Scarlet, with Phoenix as Mr. Green, Athena as Colonel Mustard and Trucy as Mrs. Peacock. Apollo, having Miss Scarlet, goes first. He is located in the Kitchen with the Revolver.

"My luck on dice has been a mixed bag... Let's hope it's good this time!" Apollo said before tossing the dice.

He got a two.

"Why..." Apollo sighed.

However, Apollo realized he could use a secret passage in the Kitchen to go to the study, placing himself in a good room. He then had to make a suggestion. It was going to be a random guess, so he made one.

I think... It was Mr. Green, in the-"

 _ **OBJECTION!**_

Apollo didn't get to finish his guess before he was cut off by Athena objecting him.

"It couldn't of been Mr. Green! My client is innocent, and I have evidence to prove it!" Athena cried out.

Phoenix tried to raise a point, "Uhm, you're not suppose to-"

"Oh really?!" Phoenix was cut off by Apollo, "Well, present this evidence!"

Phoenix sighed.

Athena grabbed one of her cards and extended it behind her, ready to thrust it forward. She put on a slight smirk, before throwing the card in Apollo's face.

 _ **TAKE THAT!**_

"I have Mr. Green right here! If he isn't in that Case File, he's innocent!" Athena then slammed her hand down, "And that, is my evidence!" She then crossed her arms out by her side, grinning at Apollo.

"What's your comeback?" Athena asked.

"Athena, you were supposed to _secretly_ show Apollo that card, not throw it at him," Phoenix told her.

"Also, when you slammed your hand down, you ruined the board."

Athena looked down at the board she had slammed one hand down on earlier, and saw it had a slight dent in it.

"Oh..."

"Also, the Case File cards came out of the envelope, and now we know all the answers..." Phoenix continued. Athena looked at the cards beyond her.

"It was Colonel Mustard?! I suspected him from the very start!" Athena cried out.

Phoenix pinched the end of his nose.

"Lawyer mood for court, please... Not Cluedo..."


	16. Dovahkiin

**_THEPUDZ, YAMEGAMAN_**

 ** _PROMPT: THE COVER IMAGE OF VACATION IN KURAIN, WRITTEN BY YANMEGAMAM (WHICH I HIGHLY RECOMMEND READING.)_**

* * *

 _You should have acted. They are already here._

Apollo braced his shield, ready for whatever this dragon was going to throw at him.

 _The Elder Scrolls told of the return. The defeat was merely delay, until the time after Oblivion opened, when the sons of Skyrim would spill their own blood._

He held only a few weapons, some of which Apollo questioned their use. How could they fight an enemy of this size and this threat?

 _But no one wanted to believe, believe they even exist. And when the truth finally dawned, it dawned in fire._

The dragon attacked, flames bursting from its mouth, the heat hitting Apollo's shield and nearly scorching him alive.

 _But... There is one they fear._

One of those weapons could come into use now. Apollo reached for it, planning to use it on this beast.

 _In their tongue, he's Dovahkiin..._

Apollo held the weapon in his hand, readying it. He was going to use it on this monster. But the weapon itself wasn't good without something else.

A voice.

Apollo readied his Thu'um, preparing to use it on this monstrosity.

 _Dragonborn._

He released it.

 **FUS RO DAH!**

Apollo shouted, louder than anyone had ever heard. He had thrown back nearly everyone with just a voice. But he wasn't done yet.

"This evidence here proves that this witnesses testimony is one big lie!"

The courtroom fell into complete silence. Apollo couldn't held but feel terrified at the silence.

"What? Wait... Did... Did I do it again?" Apollo asked his partner, Athena.

"Fourth time this month, Apollo..." Athena groaned, her face in utter disbelief.

"The evidence... How does it exactly help your case, Mr. Justice?" The judge asked, simply stating in shock at Apollo.

Apollo slumped down on his bench.

"Ugh..."

 _ **SILENCE!**_

Blackquill sat at the opposite bench, tapping a finger to his forehead.

"Was that a Thu'um I just heard from you, Justice-Dono?" Simon asked.

"Y-yeah... H-how'd you know that?" Apollo asked.

Blackquill simply chuckled.

"Allow me to ask another question..." Blackquill reached for his blade.

"Have you joined the Brotherhood yet?"


	17. A New Attorney

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **A TEASER FOR THE STORY 'MAYA FEY: ACE ATTORNEY.'**_

* * *

"I would've expected your attorney to be here by now, Mr. Justice."

Apollo stood at the stand as the _defendant_ in the current case. It was straight forward to him, but obviously the public can't see it that way. No, it just _has_ to be him.

"If your attorney isn't here in the next minute, I'll have to announce my verdict," the judge called out. Apollo was muttering to himself. No one could really hear it, but he was silently praying.

"C'mon... I need you..."

If she didn't come it was all over for him. He had never been accused for murder. It seemed to be a common trait in the agency. This was his first time. It was kinda funny how the last time one of the members of the agency was accused of murder was _eight years ago_. That was when Athena was accused of murdering her mother, as well as Clay. Apollo's thoughts were cut off when the courtroom door burst open, and a frantic bailiff stepped through. "Your Honor!"

The judge looked at the bailiff. "What is it?" The bailiff looked back down the hallway behind the courtroom doors, and a silence ran throughout the court.

"H-his defence... Mr. Justice's defence attorney is here!"

The judge slightly raised one eyebrow. "Well? Who is it?"

The court fell silent yet again. Apollo stared at the courtroom doors, waiting for her. Footsteps then started echoing throughout the courtroom. They were coming from the hallway. The bailiff simply stared at His Honor.

"I'll let her introduce herself."

Athena walked behind the new lawyer of the agency. She walked with a calm aura around her, as if she had control of everything. She finally appeared at the end of the hallway, walking alongside Athena. When she walked into the courtroom, she was expecting the reaction that would come from it.

The courtroom suddenly burst into chatter.

The fresh lawyer ignored the chattering, walking over to the defence bench.

"Sorry I'm late, Your Honor. You can start the trial now that I'm here," the lawyer spoke. Athena stood beside her, simply looking at Apollo on the stand. He stood there, looking at the two women at the defence bench. The two lawyers gave him concerned looks. Apollo stared back down the floor in front of him, his arms crossed. Athena focused her attention to the ring on Apollo's finger. Four years later, it still shined as bright as ever. It was such a beautiful ring. She loved it. She would never forget that day. The day he got that ring.

Athena sure as hell wasn't going to let Apollo be taken away from her.

However, Athena was simply an assistant to this new lawyer. She stood patiently at the bench, waiting for the judge to silence the court, which was harder than expected. After a couple of minutes, the court fell into silence. The new lawyer could feel the judgement of every single person in the courtroom. The judge cleared his throat and looked at the new female lawyer.

"W-we need to add your name to the record," His Honor told the new lawyer, "could you please state it?"

The woman closed her eyes. Everyone knew her name, but no one had seen her for so long. Ever since _he_ disappeared, she had taken his path. She studied law, and she was doing this, but it sure as hell wasn't for _him_. _He_ wasn't important. _He_ disappeared five years ago, and is probably dead now, but she didn't care. It served him right. She kinda hoped _he was dead_.

"Umm... Could the defence state their name?" His Honor requested one more time. Athena gave a calm look to the judge. "Athena Justice, defence assistance, is ready, Your Honor."

The other girl opened her eyes, and finally spoke. A powerful voice. A voice that seemed somewhat calm, despite its booming capability. A voice that resembled her older sister so much. She sounded so much more mature. She sounded older. She sounded set.

"Defence team leader, _Maya Fey_ , is ready."


	18. Wrestling

_**YANMEGAMAN. THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND BRILLIANT REQUEST!**_

 _ **PROMPT: LARRY JOINS A WRESTLING TOURNAMENT TO IMPRESS HIS GIRLFRIEND, AND FACES THE AMAZING NINE-TAILS!**_

* * *

"C'mom, Mizzy! I'll do anything, please just don't leave me!"

Larry Butz was about to go through yet another break up, this time with a woman by the name of Mira Hanna. They had only been dating for a grand total of four hours before Mira was getting sick of him. They were standing outside of a restaurant, and Mira had the worst meal in her life, as well as the most awkward date with a guy who _really_ tried to be smooth, but would only be as good as sandpaper. Mira just wanted this guy out her life, and she was deciding to either give it to him straight or be sarcastic.

She chose the latter.

"Yeah, I'll stay with you, when you become a pro wrestler!" Mira said, rolling her eyes.

"R-really? You w-will?" Larry said, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Totally!" Mira smirked. Larry flashed a thumbs up, putting on his best smile.

"Anything for you, baby! Just watch, I'll be taking down wrestlers left and right! Give me a week!" Larry said.

"Fine! It's a deal! A week to become a wrestler and beat your first opponent!" Mira said. At first, she thought he'd know that she was being sarcastic, but obviously that wasn't the case, and now Mira just wanted to see this guy get beaten the crap out of.

"What should my name be? Butz man? The Larrister?" Larry wondered as he walked away.

* * *

"And in this corner, we have first time wrestler, Butzter Lazza!"

Larry was met with the echoing of boos. _'My name is freaking AWESOME!'_

"So, who's my opponent? Who do I get to beat first?" Larry asked smugly to the referee.

"And coming in now, we have the one, the only, Amazing Nine-Tails!"

Larry immediately broke into a poker face, sweating profusely.

"N-n-nine-tails?!"

Mira sat in the crowd, slightly laughing. _'This is going to be good!'_

Larry watched as quite possible the most ripped man he had ever seen in his entire life walked towards the ring. He had a fox mask on, with nine long tails growing out of it. This guy looked like he could crush Larry in two seconds.

In fact, he might do just that.

Nine-Tails stepped into the ring, eyeing off Larry. _'This is for Mizzy... This is for Mizzy...'_

Larry heard a bell ring, and he knew the match had started. He looked behind him, and saw a cage around the ring. _'No escape... What can I d-'_

His thoughts were cut off by a leg sweeping him off his feet, and Larry landed quite hardly on his back, knocking the wind off him. He didn't get time to breathe before he felt a fist punch into his chest, hitting his ribs and causing him to roll over. He coughed quite badly.

"F-forgive me, please! I did nothing wrooooooong!" Larry cried. He felt a strong pair of hands grab his wrist, locking his arm behind his back. He felt Nine-Tails grab his left thumb.

"Submit! Or it will get worse." A deep, heroic voice spoke inside the mask.

"N-never! Mizzy will never forgive me if I- AGGHHHH!" Larry felt his thumb move awkwardly, emitting a loud cracking sound as Nine-Tails dislocated his thumb. "I SUBMIT I SUBMIT PLEEASE!" Larry cried. A loud cheer echoed throughout the crowd, and Nine-Tails grabbed Larrys arm, pulling him up.

"Let me see your thumb." The fox spoke. Larry felt blurs of green and red flash before him. He held out his dislocated thumb, smiling.

"I woulda totally had you if you hadn't of-OWWWW!" Larry was cut off as the Nine-Tails relocated his thumb, returning it back to normal.

"You fought well, son." The wrestler told Larry before jumping out off the ring. Larry attempted to leave, but he was grabbed by the referee.

"You aren't done just yet! There's one more wrestler you must face!"

Larry started to feel tears flow from his eyes. "Whyyyy..?"

Mira couldn't help but laugh herself to tears, as she held her belly. She fell of her seat, still laughing. _'He's got persistence, I'll give him that!'_

Larry watched as the referee spoke some words, which were inaudible to him. He saw another man walking towards the ring, being hailed by the cheers of the crowd. Larry could barely see, but he could remember the last thing before he fell unconscious was Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson picking him up, and throwing him across the ring.


	19. Wright In The Wrong (WrightWorth)

**_JORDANPHOENIX. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT!_**

 ** _PROMPT: EDGEWORTH'S REACTION TO PHOENIX BEING ARRESTED FOR THE MURDER OF SHADI SMITH, AS WELL AS BEING HIT BY A CAR._**

* * *

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir?"

Miles looked up from the current paperwork he had been working on in his extremely neat handwriting. Moonlight poured into his office, the only light in the darkness of the outside. He saw Dick Gumshoe, a concerned look on his face. Miles looked back down at his paperwork and continued writing. "What is it, detective? I'm rather busy."

"It's Mr. Wright, sir. He's been arrested."

Edgeworth stopped writing and completely froze. He looked up at Gumshoe. "What?!"

"Phoenix Wright, sir. They believe he had murdered someone by the name of Shadi Smith by bashing him with a grape juice bottle."

"Does he have an attorney?! I'll bloody well defend him myself if I have too! I've done it enough times already!" Edgeworth said in panic as he went up to put on his jacket.

"He's already got a defence attorney, sir. It was suppose to be Kristoph Gavin, but Mr. Wright seemed to have chose his subordinate, Apollo Justice instead." Dick explained. Miles already had his hand on the door handle, ready to leave.

"Hmm... Well, visiting hours in the detention center would be up by now, wouldn't they?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes, sir."

 _'How could I possibly help Wright? The last thing he needs is a guilty verdict... Wait, I know!'_

"Detective, please assign a prosecutor of my request to that case, if you can." Miles said as he walked back to his desk.

"The case hasn't got a prosecutor yet. You're not seriously going to prosecute him, are you?" Dick asked.

"Of course not. I know he isn't the killer, but I don't want a professional getting him a guilty verdict. Detective, assign this prosecutor to the case." Edgeworth said as he handed Gumshoe a slip of a paper. Dick chuckled at the name of the slip of paper.

"Well, he's getting a not guilty, that's for sure."

The name on that slip of paper was none other than Winston Payne.

* * *

"Sir?"

Two months later, and Edgeworth is busy planning his trip to Australia for an investigation. He had visited Phoenix after he got a Not Guilty, and he seemed to be doing all well. He was currently in his home, and Gumshoe has visited unexpectedly.

"Detective. What's happened now?" Edgeworth asked as he removed his black vest, revealing a surprisingly strong chest with abs. He reached into his closest to pull out a red button up shirt.

"It's Mr. Wright again, sir."

Edgeworth couldn't help but chuckle. _'Oh, Wright. Can't keep away from trouble, I see.'_

"He's been hit by a car."

Edgeworth recoiled back, darkness under his eyes appearing.

"WHAT?! Take me to him immediately, detective!"

"Of course, sir!"

* * *

"Wright."

Phoenix sat in his hospital bed, tapping his foot as he seemed to opening and closing the locket he had in his hand.

"Edgeworth. I'm guessing you're worried about me?"

"I'm worried about how much near death situations you seem to put yourself in nowadays." Edgeworth said with his arms crossed. Phoenix slightly chuckled.

"Heh. I'll be alright, Edgeworth. Just a bad ankle."

Edgeworth recoiled, his teeth gritted and his eyes darkening.

"A _bad ankle?!_ You get hit by a car and fly into a pole, and you get a bad ankle?! This is worst than that time you fell off a bridge into a river that killed everyone in it, and you only came out with a cold! At this point, I have no choice but to assume the only thing that can kill you is kryptonite, _Superman!_ "

Phoenix couldn't stop laughing at Miles' outburst. Edgeworth gathered his calmness, and crossed his arms yet again.

"Glad to see you're in a stable condition at least. I'll see you around, Wright. Try not to get yourself killed, for the love of God." Miles told Phoenix.

"See ya, Edgeworth."

Edgeworth stepped out of his hospital room, and he saw Trucy walking down the hallway, who was coming to visit Phoenix. But she seemed to have a strange man with her, who wore a red waistcoat and had antennae like hair.

"Hey, uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy said as she wrapped her arms around Miles. He awkwardly returned the hug, still looking at the strange man with the head of horns.

"Good to see you, Trucy. Your father seems to be doing well. I must leave now, but I'll try and meet with you at a later date." Miles told her. She nodded, arms behind her back, slightly hopping.

"Okay, Uncle Edgey! See ya around!"

Edgeworth watched as Trucy and the man entered Phoenixs room.

 _'Who was that man?'_


	20. Snow (Justicykes)

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: HONESTLY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I PULLED THIS FROM. JUSTICYKES SNOW, WHATEVER, IT'S FLUFF. DEDICATED TO SKYIESTHELIMIT**_

* * *

"So, out of all things you could be weak to... You can fight, you can be a defence lawyer and you can do so many things without breaking a sweat, and yet... You are practically an ice statue from the _snow?_ "

Apollo and Athena walked back to their apartments after finishing up an investigation. The day had started cold enough, before turning into rain about mid way through. Now it had started to snow. This was the first snow of the winter, and it was safe to say Athena wasn't taking it so well, even in her thick yellow jacket, black gloves and long pants.

"A-Apollo... I-I adv-vice you shut u-up b-before I-I... I-I'll do something!" Athena threatened, widget lighting up red.

"Heh. You _totally_ scare me, Athena." Apollo teased, causing him to earn a light punch in the arm from Athena.

"I-I can't help if I feel c-cold... You're the one wh-who's scared of... P-planes!" Athena shot at Apollo. He didn't react, simply smirking.

"Nice try, Athena."

"I-I hate you..." Athena tried to sound mean, but Apollo knew she never meant that. He instead replied by taking off his thick red coat and putting it on Athena.

"I-I don't need your... P-p-pity..." Athena tried to push the coat away, but Apollo overcame her.

"At this rate, you're gonna become a block of ice." Apollo told her. She eventually gave in, allowing the extra layer to be wrapped around her. But that's not where it stopped.

Apollo also wrapped an arm around Athena's back, and another around the front of her, and pulled her close to him as they walked, sharing his body heat with her.

"D-don't do... That..." Athena shuddered.

"I'm helping you. I don't want you getting hypothermia any time soon." Apollo told her. She didn't attempt to struggle, instead snuggling closer towards Apollo.

"M-My apartment is... F-further th-than yours, y-you know..." Athena reminded Apollo.

"Athena, you'll practically freeze out there-"

"I won't!"

"You will."

"I will not, Apollo Justice!"

"Athena Cykes, you are pretty close to becoming an orange flavoured Popsicle."

"Shut up."

Apollo's apartment wasn't that far ahead, and he rounded the corner to his apartment, while Athena continued straight ahead to her apartment.

"I-I'll be f-fine!" Athena called out to Apollo as she slowly made her way to her apartment. Apollo stood at the corner of the road, watching her slowly walk to her apartment building, shuddering on the way. She eventually stood in place for a couple of seconds, before falling to her knees.

"Athena?! You alright?" Apollo called out.

"Wh-what d'ya... Mean..?" Athena could barely manage to call back to the red attorney.

"Athena?"

Apollo received no response. He could only watch as Athena collapsed to the ground, no longer shivering.

"Athena!"

Apollo sprinted over to her. She wasn't shivering anymore, and her breathing was slowing down. She wasn't getting any warmer, however. She was extremely pale, and her blue veins popped, feeling extremely cool to touch. She could barely manage to look at Apollo, and could barely even stay conscious.

Apollo knelt down, and placed an arm under Athena's leg, and another under her back, and lifted her up. He started to run back to his apartment.

"You're gonna be okay, Athena... You're gonna be okay..."

* * *

Athena sat in a comfy sofa, hot chocolate in her hand, three blankets wrapped around her, feet dipped in hot water. Apollo had just turned the last heater in his apartment on, all in attempt to warm Athena up. She had started to shiver again, but she grew less pale. Apollo sat down next to Athena on the sofa, and she immediately leant all her body on his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her, hugging her closely.

"How're you feeling?" Apollo asked.

"C-cold... B-b-but better than before..." Athena responded.

"I'm sorry for teasing you about it..." Apollo apologized.

"D-don't worry..." Athena responded, slightly giggling. Apollo rubbed Athena's arm up and down in an attempt to warm her up.

"You... You really care about me, huh?" Athena said as Apollo rubbed her arm.

"Why wouldn't I?" Apollo responded. Athena looked up at the old attorney. She whispered one thing to him.

"Th-thank you..."

She then leant forward and softly placed her lips on his, kissing him lightly. Apollo's eyes widened, but he closed them after a couple of seconds, returning the soft kiss. Athena slowly broke it, and leant her head on Apollo's shoulder.

"I hope you don't have any colds or anything..." Apollo said.

"We can be sick together." Athena replied. Apollo sighed, before kissing the top of her head.

"Athena Cykes, this is why I love you."


	21. In Your Arms (Phaya)

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: PHOENIX WAKES UP TO FIND MAYA IS SLEEPING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM. DEDICATED TO BOTH JORDANPHOENIX AND YANMEGAMAN**_

* * *

 _'Godammit... If there's one thing Fey girls are good at, it's manipulation...'_

Phoenix had woken up at around lunch after a long night of binge watching the entire Steel Samurai series with Maya and Pearl. It had only been two weeks since Maya's kidnapping, and Phoenix saving her. He could still feel the aftershock of panic in him after he had thought he lost her after that first trial day. Phoenix looked over to see a sleeping Pearl in one of the couches. The TV flashed the Sony symbol, meaning it was asleep and waiting any input. The agency was never really a good place to sleep, especially considering the noises of traffic outside, but Phoenix had basically passed out at five in the morning on season five. It looks like Pearl didn't do so well either. Phoenix went to sit up to go and get some morning coffee.

That was, before he was stopped in his tracks.

Phoenix felt something wrapped around his waist. An _arm?_ He turned to see who that arm belonged too. He nearly recoiled when he saw her.

Maya Fey, laying completely flat on the sofa, her head on Phoenix's left leg, one arm wrapped around the front of his waist, the other behind, just above his ass. She was practically _hugging_ him in her sleep. Phoenix wanted to move, but at the same time, her cute face and her light snores were enough to make him think otherwise. He crossed his arms, waiting in hope that the spirit medium will wake up some time soon. _Especially_ before her _cousin_ does!

Phoenix looked down at the young woman, and couldn't help but smile. She had probably fallen asleep in that position _on purpose!_ He had nearly lost her three times now. _Three._ It was a number of near death experiences no decent human should have to go through, _especially_ Maya Fey! Phoenix slowly uncrossed his arms, and, even slower, ran the tip of his index finger over the top of her head, feeling her smooth, silk, raven colored hair. He eventually got to a point where he ran his entire hand down her long, smooth hair. She continued to sleep, not feeling anything as Phoenix felt her hair. It was simply perfect.

Phoenix eventually felt Maya move, and he thought she had woken up. It instead was just her adjusting herself, and in the most... Interesting of ways. She actually _raised herself up,_ wrapping her arms around his upper chest, leaning most of her body on him now! Phoenix didn't know how to respond, and prayed to God that Pearl didn't wake up right now. Phoenix eventually realized he had his arms raised up, and he would have to lower them somewhere. He placed his right hand on his leg, and his left arm wrapped around Maya, holding her closer. He was, admittedly, _enjoying_ this affection from her.

Phoenix looked down at the girl, and slightly smiled at her. He knew she'd never know this had happened, but he would always have it etched into his memory.

Then, he thought of something crazy.

No, he couldn't do _that..._ How would Mia react? How would Maya react?! But, she _was_ asleep, and it couldn't hurt anyone...

Phoenix, ever so slowly, lowered his head down to Maya's, and carefully placed his lips on top of her head, kissing her hair. It was only for a few short seconds, but Phoenix felt a massive adrenaline rush through him. He had just kissed the girl he's loved for about a year now. She, of course, would never know. It'd probably be the _only_ kiss he gets from her. But he loved it.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WERE PERFECT!"

Phoenix completely froze. Damn! There was one person he'd forgot about!

Pearls!

He snapped his head around to look at the young girl, who had both hands on her cheeks, and she was smiling the cutest smile in the world.

"You two really are special someone's! You really do love Mystic Maya, don't you, Mr. Nick?!" Pearl practically screamed.

"P-Pearls-"

"You two are perfeeeeeeeect!" Pearl screamed as she ran down the hallway. Phoenix sighed, knowing he'd never hear the end of that little event.

"N-Nick... What was that all about..."

 _'Perfect, just perfect!'_

Phoenix looked over to see Maya awaken. She looked up at him, before looking down at her arms, which were still wrapped around him. Then back up at his eyes. Then down at her arms. Back up at his eyes. Down at her arms.

Then she noticed _his_ arm, wrapped around _her..._

"NICK, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING ME?!"

"WHY ARE YOU CUDDLING _ME?!_ "


	22. The Ginger Or The Flower Girl?

_**YANMEGAMAN**_

 _ **IDEA: SOME CLAY/APOLLO BROMANCE**_

* * *

"Not a _single_ move?! What is wrong with you, man?"

Apollo sighed, slightly laughing to himself. As much as he considered Clay his greatest friend, he can be a downright _twit_ sometimes.

"She's my co-worker, Clay. _Not_ a love interest." Apollo told him. Apollo _knew_ telling Clay about Athena would be a bad idea. Now the guy was asking if Apollo had made any _moves on her!_

"C'mon, man. You've been single your whole life! You've gotta get a girlfriend at _some point!_ " Clay told the red lawyer. They sat in the lounge room of the Cosmos Space Center, eagerly awaiting the moment in which Clay would be called to go on his first space trip. Apollo had invited Athena to meet with Clay sometime in the future, and he thought he should tell Clay about her.

Only five minutes later would Apollo _really_ regret that decision.

"Well, I _have_ had a girlfriend bef-"

"Georgia does _not_ count, man. You only went out with her for a _week._ " Clay stopped Apollo.

"Alright, where's _your_ girlfriend then?" Apollo asked as he slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna be in space for God knows how long! A relationship would be a _bad_ idea," Clay told his friend.

"Excuses, excuses," Apollo tutted.

"It's not an excuse! Alright, if you're not gonna go out with the ginger… How about… That flower girl?" Clay said.

"Juniper?"

"Have you seen the look in her eyes when she sees you? It's _so obvious!_ " Clay laughed.

"I-I don't know…" Apollo started blushing, scratching the back of his head, trying his hardest not to die of embarrassment.

"So you like Juniper, huh?" Clay smirked.

"I didn't say that!" Apollo complained.

"Whatever, man. Look, you've got a choice. Athena or Juniper?" Clay asked.

"I pick single."

"That wasn't an option, Apollo. C'mon, man, just pick one!"

Before Apollo got to answer that question, a voice came over the loudspeakers, calling for Clay.

"So… When will you be back?" Apollo asked, trying to hide the sadness inside.

"I'll be fine, man. A couple months, tops. You better have made a decision when I come back!" Clay said as he walked out the door.

"…See ya, Clay." Apollo called out. Clay stopped in his tracks, before turning his head and smiling at Apollo.

"I'll be back before you know it, Apollo!"

Those would be the last words Apollo Justice ever heard from his best friend.


	23. Flames

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: MAYA'S 'DEATH' IN PROFESSOR LAYTON VS ACE ATTORNEY**_

* * *

' _Espella…'_

Phoenix and Luke could only watch as the cage doors shut on Espella Cantabella. Although Phoenix was glad that Maya was free, losing Espella was painful. It was a gut wrenching that she was falsely accusing herself to save _everyone._ Phoenix could barely look at Espella's face, nor could he look at Maya's.

After so many hours of trial, and discovering so much, Espella was willing to kill herself to save someone else…

Phoenix's thoughts were cut when he started to see Maya move. The color from his face completely disappeared as he watched Maya Fey jump towards the cage above the burning flames. Maya was still in _danger._ He couldn't let that happen!

"Maya!" Phoenix cried out. It was all he could do, for now at least.

"Espella! This just isn't right! Let's go!" Maya told the blonde, opening the cage door. Phoenix trusted Maya fully to get Espella out of there, as well as _herself._

"Nick! Gimme a hand!"

Maya was asking for his help. Phoenix removed himself from the shocked state he was in, and bravely nodded. Maya needed help, and he _had_ to supply it. He sprinted around the defence bench towards one of the guards, jumping onto his back. He dragged the guard away from the lever that would've sent Maya and Espella to their deaths.

"Jump! Jump over there!" Phoenix could barely hear Maya call. Phoenix continued to drag the guard away from the lever, trying to claw at any weak points in his helmet. He was surprised at the amount of strength he had to fight someone, let alone a _knight!_

"Hurry!" Phoenix could hear Maya cry. The knight elbowed Phoenix's stomach, winding him. He recovered quickly, continuing to fight the guard with all his strength.

"They're getting away!" Phoenix could hear a male voice cry. He got a quick peek at the scene, and saw Espella leap onto a nearby ceiling lantern. A guard jumped onto Maya's cage, and he struggled with her, before thrusting her into the cage and locking it.

' _No!'_ Phoenix saw Maya being locked into the cage, and in the split second of panic he had, his guard was down. The knight grabbed his elbow, and thrust Phoenix towards his side. He felt another knight tackle him to the ground. He was rolled onto his stomach, and he felt multiple guards hold him down, making it impossible to move.

Then, he saw the knight he was fighting with pull the lever.

No.

The cage's contraptions activated, causing a steel door to form around it. This stopped a knight's grip onto the cage, and he fell, plummeting into the flames below.

"M-Maya!" Phoenix cried out. He struggled. He fought with every _last inch_ to get those _goddamn_ guards off him!

"Help me, Niiiick!"

No.

No,God, no.

She was calling for _his_ help. He _had_ to save her! He would do anything! He had to get these knights off him!

Maya can't die! Not like this!

Phoenix saw the final contraption shut, and the door closed around the top of the cage, covering Maya's face. That _can't_ be the last time he sees her! The cage started to lower towards the burning hot flames, and Phoenix knew he couldn't break out. He changed to pleading.

"Stop! _You've got to stop!_ " He cried in desperation, tears forming in his eyes. He can't let the person he loves die like this! She never knew his true feelings! Phoenix had to save her.

It's what he promised Mia.

Phoenix saw the cage disappear into the flames, and he held onto the last piece of hope he had. He struggled, and struggled, and _struggled._

Then, that last piece of hope was gone.

The flames erupted, flooding the court with a burning sensation.

No.

Phoenix did the one thing he never wanted to do.

He let Maya Fey die.

With the last piece of energy he had, all he could do was let out a desperate scream as the love of his life burnt in the flames below.

" _ **MAYAAAAAAAAA!**_ "


	24. Red

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: ATHENA BATTLING POKEMON CHAMPION RED. DEDICATED TO YANMEGAMAN AND ALL** **Pokémon** **FANS.**_

* * *

Athena had never been to Mt. Silver. She doubted anyone had. Not to face _him…_

She remembered it like it was yesterday. The day he left. It was national hysteria, that's for sure. No champion had ever just… Disappeared. He left one night with just his team, nothing else. He had even taken the crown from Green not even a week earlier. Everyone looked for him. To no avail, of course. He was pretty damn good at hiding. Only Green had known, but he stayed silent. Perhaps because Red made him promise to.

They spent a lot of money. _A lot._ At least a million, Athena heard, but it became obvious that Red did _not_ want to be found. He… Always had a way with his Pokémon. One that no other trainer, champion, hell, one not even the _Elite Four_ had. Red seemed to trust his Pokémon more than he trusted _people._ Rightfully so, perhaps. He had a lot of admirers. Few friends.

They say that if you go deep enough into the Silver Mountains, far off in Johto, you can hear the distant cries of a Charizard…

That's when Athena became curious. This guy, Blue. He was talking all about Red. In a bar, he was going all on about him. Athena had heard rumours, but this guy knew _everything._ How he beat so many trainers and champions others wouldn't _dare_ face.

They laughed when Athena said she could beat him. _"Good luck finding him! Even if you do, his first Pokémon will wipe out every single one of yours!"_ Is what they said, but Athena shrugged it off. She journeyed to Mt. Silver, and just as predicted, she heard the cries of the fire Pokémon.

She stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at the infamous trainer, who watched his Charizard sour through the night. The hail hit her cap, and her long orange hair. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the teen. She was pretty sure she was the first person to have seen him. She decided to cut the crap, and get this guy's attention.

" _Hey!_ "

Her voice echoed across all the mountain and the flying Charizard stopped moving. The teen froze, not moving an inch at her voice. She glared at him, before finally finding the strength to move. She slowly took the first step up, before hearing the sound of the Charizard being pulled back into the Poke ball.

"Red! I've been looking for you!" Athena cried out. Red finally moved, turning his head to the teen girl. She stared bravely at him, finally on the level he was. It was a large floor, enough for a battle. The boy's eyes were empty. Red, of course, but empty. She could barely see anything else except those eyes under his cap. He turned around fully, finally facing her. She stuck out her chest, trying to hide the fact she was scared to all _hell._ Red didn't change his expression; it was just a constant glare at this teen girl.

Finally, he slightly smirked, before reaching into his back pocket. Athena stepped back, her eyes slightly widening. She had expected him to ignore her, continue back with his Pokémon, but… He was reaching for his Poke ball.

He was _challenging_ her.

He stayed silent, finally grabbed one of his red and white balls, holding it in his right hand. The hail got harder, pounding against Athena's skin, and lightning shot across the sky as Red threw his first Pokémon out.

It was Pikachu. An infamous one, the most powerful one out there. Probably Red's toughest Pokémon. Athena smirked. She had the _perfect_ counter for this.

Athena grabbed her Poke ball, and sent out her ground-type. Donphan. It was a perfect counter against the electric Pikachu; hopefully it would put up a good fight. Normally, this would be where a trainer would wince or back away.

Not Red.

He continued to put on his serious look, glaring at Athena. She shot a glare back, as the battle finally begun. Athena had first move, and she knew she had to use an Earthquake.

Another lightning strike hit the sky as Red held on to his cap.

 _PKMN TRAINER RED wants to battle!_


	25. Sneaking Out

_**CHLOEMCG**_

 _ **PROMPT: APOLLO HAS BEEN SNEAKING OUT, AND TRUCY FINDS OUT WHY…**_

* * *

"Polly! I hope you haven't fallen asleep at your desk again!"

Trucy called out to her half-brother as she opened the door to the Wright Anything Agency, carrying the pizza box she had bought for him.

"It's late, Polly! 10 PM! Daddy sent me to make sure you're okay," Trucy called out as she approached Apollo's desk. She was in her casual attire off a loose shirt and jeans. In all honesty, _she_ was worried about him. He had stayed pretty damn late, and Trucy believed he probably passed out at his desk.

"I bought pizza!" She called out. He needed _some_ sort of motivation. She placed the pizza on Phoenix's desk to empty her hands she finally started walking towards Apollo's office.

"Polly, c'mon! I'm pretty sure you would've woken up by now!" Trucy called out in a slightly worried tone. Apollo had been volunteering to stay late at the agency a lot in the past week or so, and Trucy was starting to become curious and worried as to _why._

"Polly?"

Trucy turned the corner to find an empty desk. Her eyes widened and she gasped. He was _gone._ Maybe he went back to his apartment? That was probably the most logical thing. He had a stack of written papers on his desk, and what seemed to be a picture of him and Clay in the corner of his desk. Trucy opened his desk drawer to find… A bottle of Jim Bean?

Clay had only died just last month. He was probably still grieving, but Trucy knew this was _no_ way to do it. She had to empty this. She ran to the agency door, stopping at one point to grab the pizza and put it on Apollo's desk. She sprinted out the door of the agency, before unscrewing the lid on the alcoholic beverage, and tipping it out on the sidewalk.

That's when she saw him.

Apollo, far away in the distance, walking somewhere. It was the complete opposite direction of his apartment. Trucy narrowed her eyes, thinking. Where could he be going? She threw the glass bottle away, before taking off after her half-brother.

Trucy started to sneak. Apollo would never spill the beans on where he was going, so she had to follow him. She racked her brains for ideas, but nothing came to mind as to where he was going. Trucy crouched, sneaking behind the red attorney and hiding behind every piece of cover she could get.

Finally, she saw where he was going.

An orphanage.

Trucy was confused. Why an orphanage? She decided to ask questions later. Apollo went through the front door of the agency, and Trucy waited a minute before following. She saw a kind woman at the desk, and she approached her.

"Did… Did Apollo Justice come here? Where is he?" Trucy asked.

"Just a minute ago. He's upstairs with the boys," The lady explained as she pointed towards the wooden stairs. _'Is… Is Polly thinking of adopting a boy? Who would be the mom?'_

Trucy jogged up the stairs, her hand on the railing. She looked at the signs, and saw the boys were third floor, just above the girls. Trucy finally reached the third floor, and proceeded down the long alleyway of doors. She slowly creaked open each one, only to find sleeping young boys in each one of them. Eventually, Trucy reached the room in which the red headed attorney sat at the side of a boy who was _awake._ He held a book in his hands, a small one, meant for children. Apollo saw the door creaking open, and his voice cut when he saw the young Trucy.

"S-sorry, Nicky. I'll be right…" Apollo's voice trailed off as he saw Trucy shaking her head, signalling to Apollo to continue his story. Trucy closed the door as Apollo continued reading, and she leant against the wall, her arms crossed as she heard the soothing lawyer's voice inside the sleeping boys room. She smiled.

Apollo Justice, the tough, grieving lawyer, was visiting _an orphanage,_ and helping the kids. Trucy couldn't be any more proud of Apollo. She heard the door open, and the odd haired man stepped out.

"Listen, Truce, I'm sorry for-"

He was cut off by Trucy throwing her arms around him, hugging him tight. He awkwardly returned the hug, smiling.

"You're amazing, Polly…"

"Thanks, Truce."

* * *

 _ **So, I wrote these drabbles in between study sessions, and I hope you guys like them. I set off for Canberra in two days, and will be gone for a week. The week after is when exams are on, and a chapter for Life of Kitten might come out then. If not, it will defiantly come out the week after exams. I thank you guys so much for your patience and just being generally awesome. By the way, if you guys liked this idea, there is an awesome fanfic based on it, and i recommend you guys read it. It's called Polly's Secret, and it is by risenfromash. Take a read, it's great!**_


	26. Dog

_**YANKEEGAL13**_

* * *

"Oh my God! Daddy, look!"

Trucy grabbed her father's arm, pointing towards the buff detective Gumshoe, walking alongside his girlfriend, Maggey. Phoenix, Trucy and Apollo were coming back from a day out at lunch, and it seemed as if Gumshoe and Maggey were taking a walk.

"Yeah, it's the nice detective, Trucy! Say hi-"

"No, not Mr. Gumshoe! I'm talking about _that!_ " Trucy pointed towards the animal at Gumshoe's feet. It was Missile, the dog.

"That's Gumshoe's dog, baby girl. You've seen dogs before, Truce. Why are you so interested in this one?" Phoenix asked. Trucy was hopping like a rabbit out of hell, squealing.

"Because it's so CUTE!" Trucy screamed in the _highest pitch voice to known to man_ , before sprinting towards the couple.

"Trucy, come back!" Phoenix called out, but to no avail. Phoenix and Apollo watched as Trucy practically _stole_ the dog, carrying it back to the two men. Phoenix saw Gumshoe and Maggey walking after the young girl, waving to the attorneys.

"Seems as if your daughter has taken a liking to Missile, pal," Gumshoe noted as he approached Phoenix. Trucy was running circles with the dog, practically jumping in sync with it. Although Phoenix, Maggey and Gumshoe laughed at the excited young girl, Apollo was awfully silent.

"Polly, come check out little Missile!" Trucy called out to her brother, causing him to scratch the horns on his head, awkwardly grinning.

"N-nah, I'm good, Truce-"

"Whaddya think, Polly?!" Trucy asked suddenly as she picked up the dog, _shoving_ it into Apollo's face, causing him to stagger back, his eyes widening.

"D-DON'T GET THAT ANIMAL NEAR ME!" Apollo screamed, causing Trucy to glare at him.

"Apollo! Don't be so mean to lil' Missile!" Trucy huffed.

"Yeah, pal! What's the big deal?!" Gumshoe growled.

"Apollo," Phoenix sternly said, glaring at the red attorney. "Are you scared of dogs?"

"No!" Apollo immediately spat back.

"Then what's wrong?" Trucy asked. Apollo sighed, looking at the concrete floor below him, mumbling something. Trucy narrowed her eyes.

"What? I didn't hear you," Trucy asked.

"Allergic…" Apollo mumbled again. Trucy's jaw dropped, her eyes widening as she slightly giggled.

"You're… _Allergic_ to dogs?!" Trucy asked. Apollo sighed, nodding. The other three were surprised, considering Apollo had _never_ mentioned this before. They were surprised as Apollo suddenly sneezed.

' _Oh, boy…'_ Phoenix thought as Trucy placed the dog down, going to help Apollo.

"Daddy! We're going to the agency and we're going to fix Apollo's allergies!" Trucy bravely said as she held Apollo's arm, dragging him down the pavement.

"Trucy, you can't-"

"Come help me, Daddy!" Trucy cried out, cutting Phoenix off. The attorney started sweating, slumping over as he walked towards Trucy and Apollo.

' _I wonder how long it'll take to convince Trucy you can't 'fix' allergies…'_


	27. That Damn String Of Hair

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: MAYA'S REACTION TO PHOENIX'S NEW HAIRSTYLE IN ACE ATTORNEY 6**_

* * *

' _That_ _ **damn**_ _hair…'_

Maya sat next to the blue attorney, Phoenix Wright, in the Defendant Lobby of the Khura'in Court. Phoenix looked at the Court Record folder, studying it intensely. Maya focused on one peculiar thing…

The hair strand sticking out the front of Phoenix's hair.

She did _**not**_ like it.

"Niiiick?" Maya cooed, causing the attorney to turn his head to the Spirit Master.

"Yes?"

"Could you be the best boyfriend ever and flatten out the front of your hair?" Maya tugged at the front string of hair. "I don't really like it."

Phoenix oddly stared at Maya, raising an eyebrow as Maya held onto the string of hair. She rapidly blinked her eyes, smiling her cutest smile. "Pretty please? I'll love you forever."

Phoenix stared at Maya a bit more, before turning his head back to the folder in his hands. "No."

Maya frowned, dropping her hand in her lap. _She_ would have to get rid of it. She ran a hand up the front of Phoenix's hair, flattening it out. She smiled when she saw the string of hair was gone.

She immediately frowned when it sprung out again.

She ran a hand up it, flattening out the hair again. Surprisingly, Phoenix didn't seem to care as he flipped a page in his folder. Yet again, the string of hair sprung out again. Now Maya had to get _serious._

She ran a hand up the hair again, before running her other hand up the exact same spot. She ran both hands up the front of his hair over six times before watching the spot, praying it didn't spring out again. She waited for about thirty seconds, before grinning and folding her arms, celebrating the fact it didn't spring out.

Her celebration was cut short as the _cursed_ piece of hair _sprung out again!_

She sighed, knowing that flattening wasn't working. She suddenly had an idea, wrapping a hand around the back of Phoenix's neck, before planting her lips on his, kissing him deeply. Phoenix was surprised, but he returned the kiss, grabbing Maya's soft cheek. She slowly broke away, placing her forehead on his, smiling.

"Niiick…" Her expression immediately changed to a death stare. "Cut that damn piece of hair off."

"Did you just kiss me so you could convince me?" Phoenix asked.

"Yup!" Maya answered.

"Well guess what, Maya?"

"What?"

"The answer is still no," Phoenix replied, before going back to his folder. Maya sighed loudly, before smirking, running a hand up Phoenix's leg.

"How about something a little… Extra?" She whispered suggestively. Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

"You would have sex with me just so I can cut off a string of hair?" Phoenix asked.

"Yup!"

"Well guess what, Maya?"

"What?"

"Still no."

Maya placed her hand back in her lap, sighing. She had to take it to the extreme. She got up, walking over the desk drawer next to the sofa. She was pleased to see a pair of scissors inside the drawer, and she grabbed them, before walking back over to the attorney. She grabbed the string of hair, readying her scissors over it.

"Hold still, Nick!"

Phoenix's eyes shot up, and he saw the Spirit Master about to cut off the string of hair.

"MAYA, NO-"


	28. L'Belle and the Armstrong

_**JORDANPHOENIX**_

 _ **PROMPT: L'BELLE AND ARMSTRONG DON'T EXACTLY GET ALONG AS PRISON MATES.**_

* * *

" _YOU!_ You are the head of that _AWFUL_ restaurant that damn near gave me _FOOD POISONING!_ "

Florent L'Belle had just been arrested for murder, and sentenced to prison. His prison mate was a short, muscular, ninety percent sure he was gay guy. Jean Armstrong. L'Belle was trying to get along with this man, but as soon as he mentioned he was the head of that simply destructive restaurant, Trés Bien, he snapped.

"My restaurant eez my li-"

"Oh, PLEASE CUT IT with the _fake_ French accent before I go _deaf!_ " L'Belle angrily snapped, causing Armstrong to go into a state of shock. No one had _ever_ figured out his accent was a fake!

"…Fine. At least eez not aez bad aez _your_ little accent, with the constant emphaziz on the _littlest_ of words!" Armstrong snapped. Florent chuckled, simply pulling out a bottle of his fabulous product, spraying his neck with it.

"At least I have products that sell."

Armstrong narrowed his eyes at this _disgusting_ man. How _dare_ he insult his grand restaurant.

"Hmph! If you're so in _love_ with beauty products, why not try some of my oil? Eez so much better than the _krap_ you haz!" Armstrong said, causing L'Belle to glare at this large man.

"I wouldn't do it even if it was the LAST beauty product in the WORLD," He smugly replied. Armstrong wasn't thinking of what to say to this man.

He was thinking of what he would _do_ to this man.

"Got nothing to say?" L'Belle laughed. Armstrong continued to glare at this _pathetic excuse of a person,_ before quickly swiping his hand, _back handing him!_

L'Belle lightly touched where he had just been _bitch slapped_ , before giving a death stare to the ex-chef.

"How DARE you?! I'll show you!" L'Belle attempted to grab Armstrong, but the oil he had on his muscly skin made it damn near impossible, and he slipped over trying to grab him. Armstrong laughed at the fallen man.

"Maybe you should haz tried the oil earlier, non?"

L'Belle got up, and tried to think of another way to attack this man. He grabbed him by his prison clothes, and raised a hand, before smacking his _not sure if male or female_ face, not once, but _five times!_

Armstrong attempted to slap the 'fabulous' man back, and what ensued was what quite possibly the _bitchiest bitch fight know to bitchkind!_

Every single prisoner could hear the sounds of slapping, and the multiple 'How DARE you!' cries from L'Belle, as well as the genuine _feminine cries from Armstrong!_

The guards eventually went to their cell, not to break up the fight, to make sure they hadn't accidently got a female into a _male only prison!_

The guard opened the door, and two more guards stepped in, grabbing one man each. They both struggled like _five year olds,_ flapping their hands carelessly about!

"Break it up, ladies!" A guard screamed.

"The only lady here is THAT pathetic excuse of a HUMAN!" L'Belle screamed.

"At least I haz _colorful_ hair! Waz eez _that_ on your head? Did you rob the _judge_ of hez hair?!"

* * *

 _ **So, this was my first time writing Armstrong, and I cannot for the life of me write his normal speaking way, which is why I had to tone it down. Also, to JP, I am SO SORRY for the MASSIVE delay in this. It was fully because of my laziness, so I apologize.**_


	29. Blind Date (Justicykes)

**_YANMEGAMAN_**

 _ **PROMPT: TRUCY AND PEARL SET APOLLO AND ATHENA UP ON A BLIND DATE.**_

* * *

"Oh my God, Athena, where are you?!"

Trucy and Pearl sat about six tables away from the red lawyer himself, Apollo Justice. He had been told from Trucy and Pearl that a cute admirer in court wanted to meet him, and he thought it'd be fine to have a chat with the girl. It couldn't hurt.

"She's late! C'mon, Thena…" Trucy watched the window outside the restaurant. It was dark out except for the lights outside the restaurant. Trucy and Pearl had _also_ told Athena that there was a cute _guy_ admirer who wants to meet her. In reality, Trucy and Pearl wanted to just set Apollo and Athena on a date, which is something they've been avoiding for _months._

"There she is!" Pearl whispered to Trucy as the beautiful orange haired woman entered the restaurant, and immediately spotted the red lawyer. Apollo's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Athena, you're… You're beautiful… Who's the lucky guy?" Apollo asked. Athena slightly blushed.

"Not so bad yourself, Apollo. Trucy and Pearl told me a guy who admired me in court wanted to meet me… Why are you here?" Athena asked. Apollo's horns dropped, and he rested his face into his palm.

"Trucy and Pearl told me there was a cute girl admirer who wanted to meet me, look, they set us up on a date," Apollo explained, causing slight giggles from the two girls, which hopefully Apollo and Athena didn't hear.

"Well… Why not?" Athena said. "We're both dressed and here… Let's try it out." She smiled.

"…Yeah, okay."

Trucy and Pearl both gushed at this as Athena sat at the table, and the two started talking. Trucy and Pearl couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were smiling, indicating they were having a good time.

"You think they're gonna realize they're special someone's by the end of the date?" Pearl asked Trucy as she placed both hands on her cheeks, blushing.

"Defiantly." Trucy smirked.

Pearl and Trucy kept watching the couple, and after a couple of minutes they were staring deeply into each other's eyes, smiling.

"It's been ten minutes and they're already falling for each other!" Trucy cheered. The couple leaned in, about to finally kiss for the first time.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Pearl anticipated. Their hopes were crushed, however, when a waiter interrupted the couple to bring them their food.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Pearl silently screamed, while Trucy smashed her head on the table, groaning.

After more brutal waiting, the couple _finally_ finished their meal, and Pearl was sweating as she watched the two. "Kiss… KISS…."

The couple finally started to lean in again, and, much to Trucy and Pearl's delight, softly planted their lips against each other, kissing.

"YES! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Trucy screamed as loud as she could, standing up and launching her chair from behind. She quickly covered her mouth as the couple unlocked lips and looked at the teenage girl. Trucy slightly laughed, sticking her tongue out and knocking her hat slightly.

"H-hey, guys… W-what a coincidence, heh heh…. Don't tell Daddy?"


	30. Prosecutors

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **THE PROSECUTOR FOR MAYA FEY: ACE ATTORNEY 2**_

* * *

"This case… It's too big to handle for one prosecutor."

Maya looked over at the person standing at the prosecutor's bench. "We've always had the defense leader and their sidekick… So what's wrong with a prosecutor's assistant?"

Maya thought for a few seconds, before opening her eyes. "This is the biggest case in the history of the world… I don't see a problem. Who might be your assistant?"

Maya then saw the familiar fabric of a whip strike her bench. Maya slightly snickered, shaking her head. "So… It's _you_."

"Did you miss me, Maya Fey?"

Maya stayed silent, before turning her head to the judge. "Let's begin. Is the prosecution ready?"

The man at the prosecutor's bench tapped his finger against his forehead, smirking. "Prosecutors _Miles and Franziska Edgeworth_ are ready."


	31. Fantasy

La'ael Forest  
6th Day of the Second Moon, 3 Years since the death of Ayu'ul, King of Manster's.

"Alright, hold still and this'll be a _lot_ easier."

The woman was forcefully shoved to the ground, six bandits from the camp of Thalmun surrounding her. She had gone to get some ingredients for the carrot soup she was making at home, but she had instead been kidnapped by the Thalum Bandits. She _knew_ she should've bought her dagger with her. Now she was without a weapon, and six tough men surrounding her with great, big swords and even one with a bow.

"Any gold ya got, 'and it over 'ere," One man growled. The woman _did_ have gold; Thirty-Nine pieces of it, in fact, but there was no chance in _Bligard_ she was handing it over. She instead spat at one of the bandit's, attempting to get up and run.

"Don't fooking run, for the love of gods!" One man screamed as he quickly grabbed the woman's short hair, tugging it back. The pain was immense, more painful than the time she had cut her hand on the grindstone while sharpening her husband's sword. One bandit drew his sword, pointing it at the woman's neck. The woman's breath cut, inching away from the sharpness of the blade. She could feel the small hairs on her neck dance.

"I 'eard the rustlin' of gold just then," The bandit with the sword drawn spoke, a grin appearing on his face. "As far as I know, none of us got any gold… Except for _ye_."

"Go to Bligard, you Thalmun bastard! I've lived my life as a Manster, and I'll die as one!" The woman spat.

* * *

 _ **THALMUN:**_ _The scum of the land. They kill and steal for their own personal value. Thalmun bandits have been at battle with the rest of the land for a long time, but their numbers are decreasing everyday due to the Royal Guard commanded by Phoenix Wright._

 _ **BLIGARD:**_ _Bligard is where you go if you betray the Manster's. Essentially the land's version of Hell._

 _ **MANSTER:**_ _The ruling empire of the land. They control all, and rid the world of evil. Any normal citizen is a part of the Manster. While most are happy to live as a Manster, some despise them, preferring to join the Thalmun or some other rebelling army. The Manster's control the Royal Guard._

 _ **ROYAL GUARD:**_ _The Guards of the Land. They swear to give their lives to protect the people. They are commanded by Sir Phoenix Wright._

* * *

"If you won't 'and over your gold, we'll loot it from yer corpse. What's it gonna be?" One Thalmun threatened. The woman kept a brave face, but she was _terrified_ on the inside. She just wanted someone to save her… If only she had bought her _Godsdamn Dagger._

"I see ye've made yer choice, then. Goodbye, you Manster scum," The Thalmun bandit roared, before raising his sword in the air, ready to strike at the woman. The woman closed her eyes, holding out a hand to somehow block the blow, but she knew it'd do nothing.

"Hold it right there!" A female voice cried.

The man stopped his swing. He turned to his right to see a woman in a long, dark purple, hooded robe. The hood covered her face, and she hid her hands under her robe. The bandit with the sword drawn sighed at the fact he'd have to kill this woman too.

"Let her go," The robed woman ordered. "Or you'll _regret it_."

The bandit's burst out laughing at the woman's _idiotic_ bravery, but this robed woman wasn't messing around. Another bandit drew his sword, approaching the robed woman. The robed woman smirked.

She got their attention.

She suddenly removed the hands from her robe, and grabbed her hood, pulling it over her head to reveal a beautiful woman with blue eyes and long, raven hair tied up in a bun at the top. This woman was Maya Fey. She extended out a palm towards the bandit approaching her, before suddenly, her eyes lighted purple as a _violet, dark ball shot out of her hand._ The dark ball of energy hit the bandit, launching him. The bandit hit the ground with a thud, and it's clear the dark ball of power had killed him.

"By the gods… She's a dark power user!" A bandit cried, before drawing his sword. "Kill her!"

Maya shot another ball of dark energy, hitting another bandit. This ball of energy did require time to charge, and right now, Maya didn't have a lot of time. Maya placed both her palms together, shooting out purple flames, igniting another one of the bandit's. The bandit with the bow backed off, and as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver, he whistled, calling for back-up.

There were still two more swordsmen left. Maya formed a dark matter sword in her hand, parrying a swing from one of the bandit's swords. The dark energy sword was powerful, but Maya was feeling her grip loosen on it. She clashed her sword against the bandit's sword, spinning the bandit. With the bandit now staggering, Maya took the opportunity to quickly drive the sword through his back, killing the bandit. The bandit's dead body fell into Maya's arms.

Maya saw an arrow from the archer soaring at her, and with the bandit's body still in her hand, she used the corpse to shield herself. The arrow hit the dead body's chest, and Maya was safe. Maya saw the last swordsman charging at her, and Maya used her powers to launch the body in her arms at the charging bandit. The dead body shot through the air, hitting the charging bandit. With the charging swordsman staggered, Maya quickly charged up another dark energy ball, before shooting it at the staggering swordsman, launching him into a tree and killing him.

Maya heard the archer release another arrow, and Maya quickly channelled her power to form a purple shield with her hands. The purple shield formed in her hands took the arrow, and Maya quickly deformed the shield. While the shield was good to have, she can't channel any other magic while using it. Most of this magic requires either charging up or a lot of focus. Maya took cover behind one of the trees. Maya needed someone else to do her work.

She focused on one of the bandit's bodies. Maya's eyes went completely white as she focused every inch of her being on this bandit's body. Slowly, the man started to violently twitch, before he suddenly placed a hand on the ground, and slowly used all his strength to stand up. When the bandit was finally standing, Maya sent two orders to him.

 _Grab Sword.  
Kill Archer._

With the orders sent, Maya loosened her power. Not entirely, but enough so that he stayed alive. The man grabbed the sword by his feet, and charged at the archer. The archer noticed, and reached for an arrow in his quiver, but he was too slow as the man drove the sword through his chest. When the bandit drew the sword out of the archer's chest, Maya let go of him, and the bandit flopped to the ground, dead yet again.

Maya heard footsteps in the distance, and remembered that the archer had called for back-up. Maya knew _exactly_ what to do in this situation. She started forming an energy ball in her hands, but this time, it started to _grow._ It got larger as the footsteps got louder, and Maya was completely exhausting herself doing this. She felt herself starting to float from the immense power she was channelling, so she knew she had to stop sometime before it got too out of hand.

Maya had formed an extremely large ball of purple energy in her hand, and as a team of Thalmun bandits charged through the trees, they spotted Maya with the energy ball. "By the gods…"

Maya held the energy ball behind her back, and before the Thalmun bandits could run, she threw it forward, and slightly in the air. The giant nova bomb soared through the air, and came crashing down before hitting the middle of the team, throwing them all in some sort of direction, killing a lot of them. Maya soon realized she had taken out the entire team with the power of her nova bomb, but gods, was it _exhausting_.

Maya's entire body felt numb and stiff. The woman who had first been taken by the bandit's had ran ages ago, and it was just Maya by herself, on her knees, collapsed from the power she had to channel. That's why she didn't use her nova bomb that much. She spent the next couple of hours in a complete daze.

Maya suddenly felt a boot in her back, and she hit the ground chest first. Maya spun to see two more Thalmun bandits, an evil grin on their faces. They bore maces, but Maya had no power or energy left to stop them. She could barely even _move._ The bandit raised his mace in the air, and Maya could only look away as he swung the mace down.

Suddenly, a sword burst through the man's chest, causing him to drop the mace, the heavy weapon hitting the ground next to Maya. The second bandit didn't have time to react before an arrow smashed into his chest. The stabbed man fell to his knees, revealing a woman with long, orange hair behind her. The orange haired woman reached out a hand to Maya, and the woman took it. The orange haired woman raised Maya quickly, and Maya turned around to see a man with a hair formed like two spikes jogging over to them, a bow in his hand.

"Who are you two?" Maya asked. The orange haired woman glared at Maya.

"I'm Athena, and that is Apollo. It'd be great to stay and chat, but more Thalmun bandits are coming this way quickly, so you better move your ass, now!"

* * *

 _ **So, this is a little teaser for a Fantasy AU story that is going to be released sometime in the future. This story will not only have me writing it, but I will also be collaborating with someone else on this story... That someone else being the extremely talented YANMEGAMAN! I am honestly very excited to be writing with someone who I have much admiration and respect for.**_ _ **Some names in this one-shot may be changed when the actual story comes out (Bligard, Manster's, etc...) so be ready for that.**_


	32. GO

"Oh, Oh! Apollo! Don't move!"

Apollo looked up from his papers to see Athena sitting at her desk, pointing her phone camera at him. "Don't move? Why?"

"There is a Bulbasaur _right on your massive forehead_ ," Athena whispered while she swiped up on her screen, throwing a virtual Pokeball at the creature. Apollo sighed, his eyes drooping as he stared at his partner. She'd recently gotten this phone app called Pokemon Go, and she was _obsessed_.

"Gotcha!" Athena cheered, pumping a fist in the air. Apollo sighed, his horns dropping down.

"You're _way_ too into that," Apollo sighed. Athena smiled as she looked through her Pokemon, quite proud of the collection. "You are aware you've got some paperwork of that last case you have, right? Get to work on that."

"Aww… Well, not much I can do sitting here, anyway," Athena sighed, turning off her phone and going back to the papers on her desk. There was two minutes of silence as the two lawyers actually worked. Athena eventually broke that silence.

"You wanna go outside and go hunting?" Athena asked.

"Let's go," Apollo immediately replied. He was acting serious beforehand, but he couldn't put on that act for too long. The two young lawyers got up, grabbing their phones off their desks and making a dash for the door. The weather was gorgeous outside, perfect for a good hunt. Athena opened the door, eager to get exploring with Apollo.

What she didn't expect was to bump _straight_ into Phoenix when she walked out the door. The blue lawyer stared down at Athena, sighing at the thought of what kind of explanation was gonna come up this time.

"What is it now?" Phoenix asked. Athena sucked in a breath, before saying in one quick burst…

"There's a lot of Pokemon outside and there's even a Latias nearby and Apollo and I are gonna catch them and can you please let us go?" Athena explained in one quick burst. Phoenix figured out what _the hell_ she was saying in about ten seconds.

"So you're also into that new app everyone's playing, huh? Trucy's gotten into it as well-"

"Is she with Team Instinct?" Athena asked, a glowing light in her eyes.

"Instinct? Please, Valor is obviously the best choice," Apollo said. Athena turned around to face Apollo, a _death stare to end all death stares_ in her eyes.

"You… Are Valor _scum?!_ " Athena growled. Apollo felt _terrified_ as he choked, backing away from the orange haired girl. She sighed.

"You're lucky I love you so much, or I would've tossed you out of that window. Now, boss, can we _please_ go? _Pretty please?_ " Athena asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Phoenix stared at Athena a bit more, before finally giving in.

"Okay, fine. Just know that paper needs to be done by the end of the day, so don't be out all day," Phoenix said. Athena cheered, before grabbing Apollo's hand and sprinting down the stairs. Phoenix shook his head. ' _I just gave them permission to go outside like they were ten year olds… I thought I only had one kid._ '

Athena and Apollo wondered the sidewalk, their eyes looking at the app as they searched for any wild Pokemon, stopping at Pokestops every now and then to stock up. There was one gym that was nearby, and it was dominated by Team Mystic. Apollo and Athena set course for it, capturing a few high CP Pokemons along the way. Hell, Apollo even got a pretty good Pidgeot at one point.

The couple reached the gym, and they went to battle. The first couple of Pokemon weren't that tough, but the gym was dominated by a 2100 CP Gyarados, who was _impossible_ to beat. Apollo and Athena eventually gave up, leaving whoever held that Gyarados leader of the gym.

"Whoever has that Gyarados must _really_ have a lot of free time," Athena commented.

* * *

Phoenix watched as Apollo and Athena tried to take on his Gyarados that dominated the gym near the Wright Anything Agency. He chuckled at every bit of frustration they had, amused by the fact _they kept going._

"Look at these Instinct and Valor scum trying to take on our gym, Trucy," Phoenix said to his daughter, who had just entered the agency. She came to the window, and smirked to herself as well.

"They underestimate the power of Team Mystic, daddy. One day, Mystic will conquer the world," Trucy said. Phoenix patted his daughter on the head, smiling at her.

"You've got some good thoughts in there, Truce."


	33. Masquerade (Justicykes)

**YANMEGAMAN**

 **PROMPT: APOLLO GOES TO A MASQUARADE PARTY AND MEETS A SPECIAL SOMEONE…**

* * *

"Oh, Polly! I got something for ya!"

Trucy burst through the door of the Wright Anything Agency, carrying some sort of flyer in her hand. She accidently scared the crap out of Apollo, but the man looked up at his sister anyway, wondering what she's got this time. Trucy slammed the piece of paper on the desk, smirking to herself.

"It's something I thought you might like to go to. It is happening tonight!" Trucy explained. It had been two months since Clay's death, and it was obvious Trucy was doing everything in her power to help Apollo. ' _It really is so kind of her… She_ _ **was**_ _the one who got kidnapped and taken hostage._ '

Apollo grabbed the flyer, unfolding it to see a picture of a man wearing a masquerade mask, and some text.

 _ **VALENTINES MASQUERADE PARTY.  
February 14, 2028, 9:00 PM**_

"A masquerade party? Trucy, I'm pretty sure this invitation isn't for me." Apollo said. Trucy held both hands behind her back, beaming at the red lawyer.

"It's a plus one party, and Juniper was invited, so she sent you an invitation. Although, she specifically told me," Trucy then put on her best Juniper impression, as well as posing like the woman herself. "It's not to ask you out or anything, unless you want to, if you don't that's fine…"

Apollo slightly snickered, shaking his head. Juniper _would_ do that, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for a date or anything. Apollo eventually gave in to going, since Trucy was giving him _those puppy dog eyes_. "Alright, I'll go, but I don't even have a mask or-"

"That can be arranged! Come with me, we're going on a shopping spree!" Trucy announced as she grabbed Apollo's hand, rushing him to the door of the agency. Although Apollo cried out about 'unfinished paperwork' and 'actually keeping my job' and whatnot, Trucy continued dragging him. The magician also snuck into her dad's office, grabbing his wallet and taking a few notes. She held a finger to her mouth, winking at Apollo. "Don't tell Daddy."

Trucy used some of the money for a cab, all the while constantly talking to Apollo about what and what wouldn't fit him, what he should wear, what _pose_ he should strike, whether he should dance, and confirming he wasn't going to tell Daddy about the stolen money (Which he was). All the while, Apollo nodded, pretending to pay attention and make Trucy somewhat happy. Apollo could've sworn that even the _driver_ was getting annoyed at the constant rambling. The siblings eventually reached the mall, and Trucy dragged Apollo by the hand to the nearest clothing store.

Sales were on for Valentine's Day and Trucy was very pleased to see that. She still held Apollo's hand as she led him through her favorite supermarket, looking for perfect suit for Apollo to wear. She found him a _bunch_ of different clothes, and she spent the next forty-five minutes getting Apollo a bunch of different clothes, all of which had _one tiny thing that was off_. Finally, she got Apollo a red button up shirt that really showed off his chest, a black tie that suited the shirt well, and black suit pants. The shirt had an awesome looking dragon on the back that was breathing fire, and Trucy absolutely loved it.

"Oh my god, you've _finally_ found something," Apollo groaned when Trucy winked at him, giving him a thumbs up. Apollo went back into the change room, taking off the red button up shirt and putting on the normal lawyer top he usually wore. As he was shirtless, he asked one last question. "What about a mask?"

Trucy crossed her arms, frowning as she thought of a mask for Apollo to wear. This _was_ the most important part of his outfit. Apollo emerged from the change rooms, and he was smirking as he did so, crossing his own arms to match his younger sister. "Lost for ideas?"

"Yeah… You got any?" Trucy asked. Apollo walked over to the front of the clothes shop, and he grabbed the mask he had saw when he first entered this store. A masquerade mask that covered the top half of his face. It was red, with some shade of black, and had horns. It was supposed to symbolize the Devil, and it looked _perfect_ on Apollo.

"I love it! Alright, let's get you all this stuff, then I'll get ya back to your apartment for you to try on!" Trucy said excitedly.

* * *

Apollo jiggled the keys on the door, and opened the door to his apartment. It was clean as always, and looked rather professional. It was 8:00 PM, but the place was about forty minutes away, so Apollo needed to get changed and go.

"Truce, you coming to this party as well?" Apollo asked.

"Of course I am! Pearl invited me. I'll be spending most of my time with her though, so you better find someone else to talk to other than yours truly!" Trucy teased. Apollo sighed as he went into his bedroom to change into the outfit he had. Trucy had dropped back to the Agency quickly to grab her own costume, and she got changed into that, too.

Apollo wondered who would be at this party as he took off his shirt. Surely someone he knew, he couldn't be alone the entire night. He needed to talk to more people, his psychiatrist told him it was good for easing the pain. Apollo tied up the black tie, and got changed into his black suit pants. He exited the room to find Trucy already changed in a beautiful, long blue dress that went slightly white at the end. Her top hat had been taken off to reveal her smooth, beautiful brown hair with two small spikes. Apollo could admit, she looked absolutely _stunning_.

"We look good, don't we Polly?" Trucy asked. Apollo tightened up his tie, and smirked at his sister, agreeing with her. Trucy had her own mask, with an extremely light shade blue and some white, some blue orbs placed around the right eye and a blue feather hanging off. It only covered the area around her eyes, so her identity wasn't as hidden as Apollo's. Her beautiful blue eyes really showed off through the mask.

Trucy linked her arm through Apollo's, and the two walked out the door towards the waiting cab, and set off for the location of the masquerade party.

* * *

Trucy payed the taxi fare as Apollo got out of the car. The building hung over a cliff and it looked more like someone's mansion. A beach was below, and the moonlight reflecting on the water looked stunning. A lot of glass was on the building, and Apollo felt as if he didn't belong. Apollo did spot many couples, and it made him feel a bit lonely. He saw Mr. Wright and Maya entering the building as well, Phoenix's arm around the Spirit Medium. Apollo put on his mask, and Trucy straightened out his horns so that he looked somewhat normal. The magician put on her own blue mask, linking an arm with Apollo.

"People are gonna assume we're a couple, you know." Apollo said.

"They won't let us in, otherwise. Just roll with it until we get inside." Trucy whispered. The two walked towards the security, and Trucy showed off their invitations. They entered the building to find just about everyone from L.A in a mask, standing around and talking with a drink in their hand. It was eight fifty five, and the party would start soon. Trucy unlinked her arm with Apollo as she found Pearl, her obvious pretzel hair giving her away.

Apollo walked over to the drinks, and was surprised to find them all so damn fancy. Apollo grabbed a glass of wine, and an announcement came on that the party was starting. They would start off with couple dancing, and Apollo knew it was going to be awkward the moment he was alone. Everyone went to the floor, but Apollo found himself alone.

Apollo suddenly felt his hand being grabbed and dragged to the floor. He looked to see a woman in a beautiful yellow dress, long orange hair and a tiger mask that hid the top half of her face. She looked familiar… It seemed this woman just picked Apollo for the dance, and he decided 'why not'.

Apollo didn't really have any idea how to do this, but he had watched formal couple dancing before. The tiger placed a hand on the devil's shoulder, and the devil did the same back. The two linked their free hands, and started moving around, Apollo looking down at their feet to make sure he wouldn't trip.

The two stared at each other's masks to see their eye colors, and Apollo found that this tiger had deep blue eyes. The tiger was dancing splendidly with the devil, and Apollo saw that everyone was spinning their partner. Luckily the tiger knew how to spin as Apollo held one arm behind his back and another in the air, guiding the tiger as she spun around the devil, before coming back to him again.

Suddenly, Apollo lowered a hand to the tiger's lower back, and she fell backwards, Apollo's hand supporting her as she swung a leg in the air, keeping both hands behind Apollo's neck. Apollo bought the tiger back up, and they continued to move in sync with each other. As much as Apollo was leading, the tiger seemed to have things under control.

Apollo watched as everyone lifted up their partners, spinning them one eighty degrees around. Apollo lowered both hands to the tiger's waist, lifting her effortlessly in the air as he spun her. The tiger's paws met the ground again, much to Apollo's pleasure.

Finally, the dance ended with a kiss. Apollo had danced with this tiger, so he couldn't see any harm in a kiss. He lowered himself down to the tiger's height, laying his lips softly on hers. Her lips were warm, smooth, perfect, the best Apollo had tasted. She returned the kiss perfectly, removing Apollo's mask in time with Apollo removing the tiger's mask.

They both staggered back as they saw each other's faces.

" _Athena?!_ " Apollo cried out. The woman he had been dancing with, who he had just kissed, this tiger… It was Athena Cykes, his partner.

"A-Apollo?!" Athena stuttered, her cheeks flushing red. "Oh crap, oh crap… I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't know it was you, I swear, this is all an accident! I didn't have a date, and I was gonna ask, but I thought you would refuse, and it would be so awkward, and-"

" _You_ were gonna ask me out here?" Apollo questioned. Athena went even redder.

"Y-yeah… I'm pretty stupid, aren't I?" Athena said. _God,_ Apollo loved those eyes she had when she was nervous. Her blushing, the way she joined her hands together… It was so _adorable._ Apollo loved this girl, and now it was showing that she loved him, too. Apollo placed a finger under Athena's chin, smiling at her.

"I would've accepted." Apollo whispered. Athena's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! You would've?!" Athena stuttered.

"In fact, why don't you ask me right now?" Apollo said. Athena stuttered, but she finally started to smile as Apollo placed a thumb and index finger on her chin.

"Apollo Justice, will you be my date to the Valentine's Masquerade Party?" Athena whispered as she placed both hands on Apollo's strong chest. The man chuckled, leaning in further.

"Hmmm… Okay, I accept, Athena," Apollo whispered. Their lips were just a few millimeters away, and it was driving Athena insane, feeling his hot breath on her red lips. "Just because I love you."

And finally, the devil and the tiger softly kissed, entering each other's world of madness, insanity and love…


	34. Nightmare

_**CHLOEMCG**_

 _ **PROMPT: TRUCY HAS A NIGHTMARE AND APOLLO COMFORTS HER.**_

* * *

Wright Anything Agency  
December 27, 2027

Late nights in the agency were something Apollo sometimes enjoyed, sometimes didn't. This was one of the times he didn't. Twelve days since Clay's death… Yes, he'd been keeping count. He came into the office and volunteered to do everything he'd normally do. His boss wasn't forcing him, and Athena had been comforting him as well, but Apollo took the time and heart to keep apologizing to Athena about accusing her.

But there was one person Apollo was _really_ worried about.

Trucy.

Trucy had volunteered to stay back with Apollo late night while he finished up some paperwork, but the girl obviously hadn't been sleeping well since her kidnapping. She was out like a rock in the desk behind Apollo, her light snores being the only sound in the agency. Apollo left her alone, continuing to write. He was nearly done anyway, so he'd have to wake Trucy soon. He placed a hand on his right cheek, using his left hand to write.

The moonless night and light rain really set an eerie mood outside. Cars rolled by, splashing puddles as it did so. Apollo always did like rain. Maybe Clay sent some down because he knew that fact. Apollo stared out the window and up into that moonless sky, lost in thought about Clay. Apollo ran a hand down his face, trying to keep himself focused. Clay hated when he got too distracted.

"Ngh…"

That came from Trucy. Apollo looked up, before turning around to look at the sleeping magician. She hugged her blue top hat in her arms, tightly. "N-no…"

Apollo noticed that she looked _terrified._ She moved around in her seat, and Apollo slowly got up. Jolting her awake were scare the daylights out of her. Trucy's lips shuddered, and she started to look even more terrified. "Daddy…"

Apollo tip toed around the desk, and that's when he noticed that Trucy had tears in her eyes. She was having a nightmare, but about what? Most likely the kidnapping. Any seventeen year old would be traumatized after that. "I… Don't… Want to… Die…"

Now, those words scared _Apollo._ He slowly reached out a hand to the sleeping girl, making sure not to scare her too much as he placed the hand on her shoulder. "No… No, I don't want to! No!"

Trucy's eyes shot open and she fell off the chair, crawling back into the corner before huddling up in a fetal position and keeping her face tucked into her knees, refusing to look at her surroundings. "I don't want to die! Please… I'm scared… I want my Daddy…"

Apollo worked out that Trucy was having a nightmare about the kidnapping if it had gone wrong and Phoenix failed to acquit Blackquill. Trucy probably would've died, and even though she was keeping herself busy trying to make everyone calm and happy with her magic, deep down in the back of her mind, she knew her life was in danger. Now, that terror had escaped the darkness of her mind, and clawed at her happiness, feasting on it. Apollo needed to slay that darkness. That wasn't Trucy.

"Trucy, it's me! Apollo!" Apollo said. Trucy still refused to look at her brother.

"Go a-away! You're not Apollo!" Trucy sobbed. Apollo moved closer to his sister, trying to place a hand on her shoulder. As soon as she felt contact, she slapped his hand away, before launching into a series of defensive, wild kicks. "Don't touch me! Don't… Touch…"

Trucy then saw Apollo sitting on the floor a bit from her. She then realized she was in the agency, not that damn space center. Apollo placed a hand on his chest where one of Trucy's kicks landed. He moved towards the girl, and she stared up at Apollo. Eventually, her lips wobbled, and the darkness turned into sadness. The emotions she had felt ever since she got kidnapped burst out, and started howling in a blubbering mess. She leaned forward, resting her chin on Apollo's shoulder, still howling with a series of sobs, cries and near screaming. Apollo wrapped both arms around the girl, burying her head into his shoulder so that her tears soaked up there instead of falling down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh… It's okay now, Truce, it's okay… You're never going to be in that position again. Your Dad, Athena, everyone and _especially_ me will do everything to protect you." Apollo whispered soothingly. After hearing those words, Trucy slowly raised her arms to wrap around Apollo's neck, and her howls had reduced to simple sobs. The siblings hugged, both on their knees, for the next five minutes. Trucy had gone dead silent, but she wanted to stay like this with Apollo.

"Look, I'll finish up my work and take you home after this. And please get a good night's sleep from now on. You're safe now." Apollo whispered. He eventually let go of Trucy, looking at her and using his thumb to wipe any wet tears from her cheeks. He raised her up, and Trucy grabbed a seat to sit next to Apollo.

"Polly…" Trucy whispered. Apollo looked over to his sister as he sat down. Trucy smiled at the man, her eyes still stinging red and the tears still soaked on her cheeks. "Thank you."

Apollo smiled at her, going back to his work. Trucy took no time to fall back asleep again.

This time though, she leant to the side, resting her head on Apollo's shoulder. She snuggled up against the man, smiling as she slept. Apollo looked the sleeping magician, smiling at her, too.

The love Apollo had for Trucy was not romantic, it was a love to see her smile and cheery, a love to see her raise everyone else up… And a love to know Trucy Wright was safe and happy.


	35. Goddammit, I Missed You

_**WARNING: THESE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS CONTAIN MASSIVE SPIRIT OF JUSTICE SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED!**_

* * *

 _ **THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: APOLLO RETURNS. (KEEP IN MIND, THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE ARE LINKED.)**_

* * *

It had been two _exact_ years since he left. Two of the most bitter years of Athena's life.

Client after client rolled in. Athena took the case, did some investigating, went up against a prosecutor and won the case. That's all her life was for the past two years. Trucy and Phoenix could only watch as Athena's smile slowly disappeared over time. Maybe it was because of Blackquill? After all, most cases have him constantly poking fun at the fact Athena is inexperienced. But Phoenix and Trucy knew what the real reason for Athena's negative mood.

Apollo staying in Khura'in.

Athena put on the big smile and tried to be her outgoing self initially after the first tears on the flight back home after they left Apollo. She tried to fill in his spot, she tried to _be_ him, but slowly, ever so slowly, her happiness went down. Now she was cut down this. Sitting on the couch of her apartment, her laptop on her legs, another episode of Doctor Who playing. The happy or funny moments didn't make Athena smile or laugh, and the down and depressing moments didn't make Athena melt down into a blubbering mess.

She just… Sat there. Expressionless. Not changing whatsoever. And there was a reason for that.

She always used to watch this show with Apollo.

Doctor Who nights were a thing two years ago. When there were no clients or anything, Athena invited Apollo over to her apartment, snuggled up in one blanket together with a bowl of popcorn and just binged watch the fascinating show. A funny moment happened, Athena and Apollo laughed together. A sad moment happened, Athena specifically remembered this happening when watching the episode _Doomsday_ , and Athena would cuddle up to Apollo, bury her face into his chest and cry her eyes out, and he'd awkwardly try to comfort him.

She loved the man. _Loved_ him. But then he abandoned her, left her alone to fix the legal system. He promised he'd return, but after _two years_ , she was starting to think that was an empty promise to keep her hopes up.

The _bastard._

Athena checked the time, and she was surprised to see it was one in the morning. Late nights were common thing to her now, she cried herself to sleep the year after he left, and now she just stayed up because she _couldn't_ sleep. Athena shut her laptop down, and she couldn't really be bothered to get up and walk to her bedroom, so she just laid on her couch and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a knock on the door sounded.

 _What the hell? Who knocks on someone's door at this hour? … Is it Trucy? Goddammit, I told her I'm fine! I don't need any more comforting!_ Reluctantly, Athena got up, going over to the door and getting ready to give the twenty year old a little piece of her mind.

"Trucy, I'm fine. Can you…" Athena opened the door, and she completely froze.

The man on the other side had those damn two horns for hair, but he also seemed to have grown a bit of a stubble beard. He seemed pack a bit more muscle than the last time Athena saw him and his eyes looked sharper, but Athena knew who that man was immediately.

"A… Apollo?"

"Hey, Tiger. Been a while, huh?" Apollo smiled. Athena stared at the man for some time; it seemed like hours when it was really just a few seconds. Apollo stretched out his arms for a hug in order to comfort the girl.

Athena's first emotion, however, was pure _anger._ She snarled at the man, before attempting to slam the door on him. Apollo quickly stopped the door mid-swing. "W-whoa! Athena, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" Athena said bitterly, before turning around to go to her room. "I'll talk with you tomorrow, I _really_ haven't got the energy to deal with you right now."

Apollo sort of expected this reaction. He stepped into the apartment just as some rain started to pick up from the outside. He closed the apartment door, the only sounds being the thundering rain and the angry footsteps of Athena.

"Athena, let's talk this out-"

" _Tomorrow._ You can wait that long, right? After all, I waited two years for _you_." Athena snapped. Apollo felt a sting at those words, but he crossed his arms.

"Athena, I understand how you're feeling-"

"Oh, you _understand?!_ " Athena finally turned around to face Apollo, tears welling up in her eyes. Apollo prepared for the lecture.

"Well, if you understood so much, why didn't you come back?!" Athena yelled. Apollo closed his arms, sighing before trying to speak to the orange haired girl.

"I had a lot of business in Khura'in. I wanted-"

"Apollo, do you _know_ what I've gone through?!" Athena screamed. "Every day since you left, I've suffered. I tried to cover it up, but I feel so empty and alone in the office! I take a case and sometimes ask you a question when you're not there! I barely even smile anymore, Apollo! I have never felt so _betrayed_ in my entire life! I cried myself to sleep, I needed therapy, and I went through depression, Apollo! Just because you thought you were some big shot lawyer who had to restore a country and thought about his reputation over his friends! I held your hand when you were scared, Apollo!"

Tears were streaming down Athena's cheeks, her lips wobbled and she had such a desperate look in her eyes. "Where were you to hold _my_ hand when I was alone?"

Apollo took every single word of that, his arms remaining crossed and his face in a straight, serious expression. Athena was leaning towards him, the tears not seeming to stop and her eyes bulging out of her head. "I bet you never even cared about me when you were Khura'in. I bet you never even thought about me!"

"That's a lie!" Apollo shouted, startling Athena. She stepped back slightly, grabbing her wrist. Apollo glared at the orange haired woman. "Every single second, every single day, every single week, all I thought about was _you._ Yeah I had to think about Trucy, Mr. Wright and the agency and everything, but never, _never_ did you escape my mind. You were always stored there, Athena. In fact, many women in Khura'in confessed their love to me. They wanted to date me or kiss me, and I turned every single one down, because I had that one person who really mattered to me in my mind, and that was _you!_ "

Athena was taken aback by these words, her throat dried up. She wanted to say something, indicate some sort of sign that those words meant the world to her, but she couldn't. "Goddammit, Athena, _I love you!_ I understand if you don't return those feelings, I understand if you hate me, but for god's sake, I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't love you! Athena Cykes, I love you more than anything in this goddamn world!"

Then silence came. The rain was the only sound, battering against the hard roof of Athena's apartment. They just stared at each other, both of them having tears in their eyes. Apollo and Athena just… Stared at each other for five minutes. Athena let go of her wrist, the tears finally drying up. She stepped towards Apollo, and he fully expected a slap or some form of punishment. Instead, Athena could only hoarsely whisper three words.

"… Goddammit, _come here_."

That's when Athena cupped Apollo's cheek in her hand, before mashing her lips against Apollo's. Apollo was surprised, to the say the least, and Athena quickly broke the kiss. "Apollo… I love you, too. I've loved you for so long, now… But I could never tell you. I missed you so damn much. Please, promise me you'll never leave again."

Athena had her arms wrapped around Apollo's neck. She stared up at the man, a pleading look in her eyes. Apollo's eyes rendered some sort of emotion Athena had never seen before.

Then, Apollo wrapped one arm around her waist, another around her back, and lifted her up, before quickly placing her on the couch back-first. He laid on top of her, her knees on the sides of his hip. She was surprised for a bit, and Apollo thought he had _seriously_ overstepped some boundaries.

"Athena… I promise I'll never abandon you again."

Soon after those words, Widget displayed a green emotion and Athena smiled up at the man. She kept both arms wrapped around her neck, and he felt his hands buried under her back and waist. "I love you, Apollo Justice."

Then, she lowered Apollo's head to hers, and mashed her lips against his yet again. This time he returned the kiss fully, tasting the softness and warmth of her divine lips.

And as the rain picked up, and the moonlight beamed into the window, Apollo and Athena kissed, and they couldn't feel happier.


	36. Polly

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: APOLLO RETURNS TO TRUCY. (KEEP IN MIND, THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE ARE LINKED.)**_

"Daddy! I got some stuff from the market!"

Trucy carried three extremely large paper bags in her arms, walking up the stairs to the office. Phoenix had sent her to grab some food for the agency, a task she usually did for long days at the office. The weather was looking to be sunny and nice. She carried the bags effortlessly up the stairs, almost sprinting as she did so.

It was just another day at the office, really. Phoenix wrote paperwork, Athena was on her way and the morning sun rose over the horizon. The twenty year old magician still had that young, childlike spirit in her, but she had matured a bit. She reached the door of the office, and noticing it was closed, Trucy knocked on the door. "Daddy! I'm outside the door!"

Trucy waited a bit for Phoenix to come and open the door like he normally did, but all she could hear on the other side was Phoenix taking a phone call. "So… You won't scare her, right? She'd be pretty fragile when she sees you…"

Trucy knew Phoenix was taking a call from a client, but it sounded pretty emotional. Trucy would have to open the door herself. She tried to lean all the large paper bags on one arm, using her free arm to open the door.

As soon as the door did open, Trucy lost balance and plummeted into the office, sending the items inside the paper bags sprawling across the floor. "Oh, no! S-sorry, Daddy!"

Phoenix looked over to her daughter as she crawled across the floor to pick up the shopping items. He smiled to himself, before going back to his phone call. Trucy crawled across the floor to pick up the food items. Grape juice for Phoenix, some magic props for her, more paper to print, some nice Snackoos, Athena's orange juice, Apollo's apple juice…

 _Wait… Apollo's apple juice?_ Trucy picked up the juice carton, and her expression immediately dropped. _Dammit… I still accidentally buy these things two years later… He's gone, Trucy! And he's never coming back…_

Two years had gone since Apollo stayed behind in Khura'in. About a month after he stayed behind, Thalassa came to tell Trucy that Apollo was her half-brother. What was supposed to be a nice moment turned into Trucy screaming at her mother for not telling her and then locking herself in her own room. She missed Apollo so damn much, even more then her biological father when he disappeared. Trucy placed the juice carton in the fridge anyway, saving it for when, maybe, Apollo would return someday.

She kneeled before the mini fridge, looking down at the floor with sadness. She heard footsteps outside the agency and assumed it was Athena coming in for the day. Trucy quickly picked up her mood. She had to be the glimmer of hope, the beaming smile for everyone else. Although, for the past two years, Athena's smile slowly dropped.

Trucy opened the door, and beamed a full smile as she did so in order to somehow brighten up Athena's morning. "Morning, Thena! I got some…"

Trucy's eyes slowly widened, and her smile dropped into an unhinged jaw. On the other side of that door was Athena in her work wear. But besides her stood someone else, someone very familiar, very important…

Her big brother, Apollo Justice.

"He came to my apartment just last night. He's here to stay this time, Truce." Athena said happily. Trucy remained staring up at her older brother, not moving or doing… Anything, really.

"I suspect you're gonna hate me, too? I wouldn't blame you." Apollo sighed. Trucy didn't react at all, instead continuing to stare like a toddler. Apollo awkwardly raised his arms up for a hug. Phoenix watched as his daughter saw Apollo for the first time in years. He secretly hoped Trucy would love her all the same.

Slowly, Trucy's lip closed, and started to wobble. Her eyes narrowed, and Apollo knew what was coming. He quickly wrapped both arms around his sister, and then, she started to bawl.

She wrapped both arms around Apollo, gripping his waistcoat and holding onto it as if letting go would make him disappear again. She howled, harder than she ever had in her entire life. Her tears soaked into Apollo's chest. "P-Polly…. I missed you so mu-much…" Trucy sobbed. "D-don't… Ever go again… P-Pleaaaaaase…"

Apollo held his sister closer to him, rubbing her smooth hair. "It's okay, Truce… You won't ever see me leave again. My work in Khura'in is done, and I don't plan on abandoning you again."

Trucy felt great comfort with those words, and her grip tightened on Apollo's waistcoat, but her sobs started getting weaker. "Th-thank yooooou…."

Her howls echoed across her words, but finally, after what seemed like hours, Trucy let go of Apollo, and placed both hands on his chest. She still had tears in her eyes, and some were streaming down her cheeks, but she managed to smile back up at the man.

"A-after all… I've been without an assistant for two years…"


	37. New Year's Eve

_**THEPUDZ**_

 _ **PROMPT: ATHENA COMES TO VISIT APOLLO ON NEW YEAR'S EVE. (HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.)**_

* * *

New Year's Eve used to be such a happy time for Apollo Justice. It used to be a time where he and everyone at the Wright Anything Agency would celebrate with drinks and smiles. But now… Apollo was alone in Khura'in for the night.

He told Datz, Rayfa and Nahyuta he didn't really want to be around anyone and he just locked himself in his room. He could hear fireworks and traditional Khura'inese celebration music outside but Apollo couldn't care less. He wasn't with Phoenix, he wasn't with Trucy…

And he wasn't with Athena.

Athena, Athena, _Athena._ All he could think about was that orange haired Tiger that invaded his life. Her nickname was quite suiting, actually. It was like a Tiger was tearing at Apollo from the inside, anyway. He felt as if he'd abandoned her, abandoned everyone for his own personal needs, an that's something Apollo _never_ wanted to do. But he was helping Khura'in, and _that_ wasn't selfish… Right?

As much as Apollo didn't want to think about it, it was _all_ he could think about. _Why did I abandon the people who mattered most to me? Why did I abandon the girl I love more than life itself? What the hell was going through my head?!_

Apollo tossed around in his bed. He checked his bedside clock. 11:50 PM. This would be his first New Year's alone. He'd spent his previous ones with Dhurke and Nahyuta, and with Clay, then with Phoenix and Trucy. Then one with Phoenix, Trucy and Athena. Now… He was alone. He felt worthless, unneeded, and felt like a complete and utter _shithead._

That's when there was a knock at the door.

Apollo sighed, and turned his head to face the door. "For the last time, Datz! I don't want to come out!"

There was no response. Apollo sighed with frustration, getting out of his sheets and walking towards the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, ready to give a lecture to whoever on the other side. "Datz, I swear to God, if this…"

Apollo cut off when he saw _her._ The orange hair, the gorgeous face, yellow shirt. He knew who that was.

"A-A… _Athena?!_ "

"You seriously better _not_ turn me away, cause I went through _hell_ to get here." Athena sighed, stepping into the Justice Law Office, which was also where Apollo slept. He still was way too shocked to even speak to this woman. "Nice place. Obviously took a while to set up, huh?"

Apollo stared at the woman again, who was putting on a full teeth smile for him. He hadn't seen this woman for, what, eight months? Why was she just showing up now all of a sudden? "A-Athena… Did you bring anyone else with you?"

"No… I could barely afford enough for _one_ plane ticket, let alone _three._ I wanted to see you, Apollo. I've… Yeah, I'll admit, I've missed you a _lot._ " Athena grabbed her own arm, trying to stow away her feelings. Apollo kept staring at the woman. If he was going to talk to her, it'd be somewhere much better than the crummy office.

"C'mon, upstairs is better for talking." Apollo said as he made his way to the steps, and Athena followed. Apollo went out onto the balcony and Athena stood next to him. She leant her arms over the balcony, and Apollo crossed his own, looking up at the celebrations in the sky.

"So, Apollo, how have you been-"

"How have _you_ been feeling, Athena?" Apollo cut her off, glaring at her. "I practically abandoned you."

Athena stared back at the man, before smiling at him. "Well, I've been getting better living without you… Yeah, I was a wreck for the first month or so, but I'm fine now!" Athena grinned.

 _ **BA-BUMP**_

Apollo's bracelet tightened, and Apollo knew he shouldn't touch the bracelet. That'd give away the fact he knew Athena was lying. "You're… What? I didn't hear you."

"I was wreck for the first month," Athena started, and Apollo kept staring at her. Very… Uneasily. Athena kept going though. "But I'm fine now!"

 _ **GOTCHA!**_

 _His damn bracelet!_ Athena cursed herself. _I forgot all about it!_

"Athena… When you said you were fine, your eye _and_ lips were twitching," Apollo said. To have to places twitch at once means the person was _seriously_ lying. "Care to explain why?"

Athena tried to keep her cool. "I-I don't know what you're talking about… I'm fine…"

Apollo immediately knew she was lying again, and all he had to do was glare at her. Slowly, her smile disappeared and her eyes started to narrow. "You hate me, don't you?"

Apollo looked surprised, his eyes widening as Athena asked that one question. "W-what?! No, I don't hate you at all!"

Athena looked down at the floor, and Apollo heard the first sob and he saw the first tear drop. Then, Athena looked up, and she was a _mess._ Tears were streaming from her eyes, and her face was scrunched up and she sobbed harder than ever before. "Then… Then why did you leave me?"

Apollo quickly wrapped up the girl, wrapping both arms around her. She shouldn't be crying at New Year's Eve! Apollo felt Athena return the hug, gripping his red shirt and tightening that grip. "I-I've been so lost without you, Apollo! I… I don't know what to do… I'm a woman of emotions, and even I don't know how to sort out my own! Apollo… Why did you leave me? Why?! I loved you, Apollo…"

Apollo froze. _I loved you, Apollo._ Did… Did she really just say that? "You… Loved me?"

"No…" Athena sobbed. She tightened her grip on Apollo's shirt. "I _do_ love you… I love you so much…"

This woman, Athena… She _returned_ Apollo's feelings? And Apollo just abandoned her?! Apollo broke away from Athena, placing her hands on shoulders and resting his forehead against hers. "Athena… I am _so_ sorry for leaving… I felt so bad… But just know, Athena… I always kept you in my mind. Hell, I have a picture of you on my desk to keep me motivated day in, day out… And that's because I love you, too, Athena… I love you more than anything in the world…"

Athena's bright, blue orbs which now stung with tears just stared back at Apollo. Slowly, she felt Apollo slide his hand down the side of her body, and then he placed his hand in her own. He tightened the grip first, and after and while, Athena interlocked her hands with his. "Just as we did it when I was afraid, Tiger…"

The echoes of _Happy New Year!_ Echoed through all of Khura'in, but Apollo and Athena ignored it. Slowly, Apollo cupped his free hand around Athena's cheek, and they both closed their eyes, before closing the gap between their lips, claiming each other. In the cold, dark night, Athena's lips were warm and a beam of light. The softness was fine, as was the texture. Apollo couldn't have asked for a better Tiger. Athena quickly broke away.

"I've missed you so damn much." She whispered. She kissed Apollo again, and as the night went on and the moon lighted the skies and celebration roared through Khura'in, Apollo had one last thing to say.

"I missed you, too… Tiger."


	38. Performance Night (TruPearl)

_**Been a while since I updated this series… The pairing here will be a one I got into recently: Trucy Wright x Pearl Fey! Before I get into this, I must inform you guys that I posted a recent story called 'CHERUB: Ace Generation.' It is a crossover between Ace Attorney and the book series, CHERUB! Unlike what you might think, you can go into this story knowing literally nothing about CHERUB, as I did my best with the first chapter to explain what it is and its backstory. I'd appreciate your support!**_

* * *

 _I'm totally in love with my best friend!_

Trucy Wright has been having that thought for a while now, it came and went for no absolutely no reason. She'd always thought she considered Pearl a friend, but she recently discovered by herself what she was feeling was not friendship. It was _love._

 _Argh! Why am I thinking that thought tonight?! She isn't going to be here, I need to calm down…_ Trucy sighed as she placed her signature top hat on. Tonight was performance night at the Wonder Bar, she can't be worrying herself with stuff like _love_ right now!

 _You'll be fine, Trucy! It's just another normal act, start with Mr. Hat, get someone from the audience, make 'em disappear and reappear, you've practiced it a million times before! Just like Polly always says, I'm fine!_ Trucy smiled to herself as she finally got ready to appear on stage. _Doesn't seem like a large crowd tonight… Surprising. It's a Friday night, those are usually packed. Ah well._

* * *

A puff of smoke exploded on stage, and with it, Trucy was on. "Hello, one and all! Welcome to the…" In the middle of her bright and cheery act, Trucy froze as her eyes laid upon someone. _Wait, I've seen that hair before…_

 _Oh, crap! That's Pearl!_

Apart of the very small crowd, there sat Pearl Fey, her grey eyes fixed on Trucy with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a pink shirt and jeans, much different than her acolyte clothes. Guess she was off. _I did NOT expect Pearl here! Wait a minute, Trucy, what are you doing?! You're frozen, start speaking or something! You seriously CANNOT mess up, especially_ _ **tonight!**_

"Um… As I was saying, welcome to the show, Pear- I mean, audience! I am your lovely girlfr- Host, Trucy Wright! I've got quite the performance for you tonight, Pearly!" Trucy called out. Pearl's eyes widened as Trucy accidentally called out her name. Trucy's cheek flushed, and she cleared her throat. _I've said her name, now backing down now…_ "Yes, I am talking to you, my special guest, Pearl Fey!" _Guess I'll just throw out the whole schedule for tonight…_

The spotlight focused over to Pearl, and Trucy held out her hand. "Come on and join me, Pearly! I've got a surprise act for you!"

Pearl, confused and little embarrassed but still smiling, got up from her seat. Pearl stepped onto the stage, and Trucy took her hand, spinning her to face the audience. "Everyone, this is my one true lov- I mean, friend, Pearl Fey! Say hi, Pearly!"

Pearl slightly chuckled out of embarrassment. "Hi, Pearly." She repeated, getting a few laughs out of the audience.

"Now, Pearl, I've got quite the trick for you! Bring out the disappearing curtain!" Trucy called out. A puff of smoke appeared from the roof, and a mere _handkerchief_ fell down from the roof. "Everyone, once I put Pearl behind the 'curtain', she will disappear out of thin air and reappear in somewhere totally random. Maybe even behind you!"

Pearl joined her hands up behind her back, trying to keep her confidence up as best as possible. "So, you ready to vanish, Pearly?" She asked.

"Can I at least say my goodbyes to Mystic Maya?" She asked.

"Oh, don't be silly! You'll come back… I hope. Now let's get on with the act!" Trucy said. She held the handkerchief out at arm's length, right above Pearl. Then, with a movement, she swung her arm down, and Pearl fully vanished behind her arm, causing the audience's jaw to drop.

"Now, everyone, she wants to see her cousin again, so I ask: Where did she go?" Trucy asked. The audience started looking around as Trucy tapped her gloved finger on her chin. "Behind you? Beside you? Or could she be…"

Trucy looked up. "Right above you?"

With perfect timing, Pearl's shrieks were heard, and the audience gasped as the Spirit Medium dropped from _above the stage!_ Trucy held out her arms and caught the girl, holding her in a bridal pose. Pearl immediately wrapped both arms around Trucy's neck for safety, panting in terror.

"Hey, I'm right here, it's ok." Trucy whispered to an obviously terrified Pearl. "Don't worry guys, I found her!" She called out afterwards

The audience cheered, and Trucy not only grinned at the fact she was received well for that totally on-the-spot act. But she had managed to impress Pearl to!

And she could tell that from the look on Pearl's face…

* * *

After the show, Trucy undid her cape and took off her top hat, _extremely_ proud of herself for tonight's performance. She saw the backstage curtain open behind her, and turned around to see Pearl, standing before her, smiling.

"Oh, h-hi, Pearly!" Trucy called out. She stepped before her crush, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Hey, sorry about that surprise act and all. It just all hit me at once, and I got the idea. I should've asked you first."

"It's okay. Just a bit of a shock really. I love you for it, though." Pearl smiled. "Hey, I got to ask you something."

"Hm?" Trucy responded.

"During the start of your performance, you were stuttering a little. Correcting words and such. You don't normally do that. Why do you get specifically nervous around me?" Pearl asked. Trucy's eyes widened as she immediately tried to search for an excuse. "Don't lie to me, Trucy. I'll know." Pearl cooed as she patted her pocket, signifying her magatama.

Trucy sighed. "Pearly, I… Well…" Trucy stuttered. She looked into Pearl's eyes. "Look, I'll just let my actions do the talking."

With those words, Trucy placed her gloved hands on Pearl's shoulder and leaned forward, pressing her lips against Pearl's. She could hear Pearl's slight gasp, and the kiss lasted barely a second, but it was enough to shade Trucy's face a color similar to a tomato.

"Pearl, I'm in love with you. As in… More than a friend. Have been for a while." Trucy explained to the still shocked Pearl. "I fully understand if you don't return the feelings, but you should know. I'm really-"

Trucy stopped as Pearl softly placed her hand on Trucy's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "Why do you think I came here tonight?"

"I don't know, I thought-" Trucy was cut off yet again as Pearl's closed her eyes and kissed Trucy. After a brief second of shock, Trucy immediately returned the kiss, closing her eyes and pressing her lips further against Pearl's. She tasted of sweetness and perfection, soft and warm. Trucy didn't have any other lips to compare to, but she knew these ones were perfect. Pearl slowly broke away and both their eyes slowly opened.

"It's because I love you too, Trucy."


End file.
